The Wolf, The Princess, The Kitty, The Hot Head, and The Grimm
by Dark Dragon Queen of Death
Summary: Ruby is a wolf Faunus, along with her friend and step-sister, Michelle. They both have hidden powers that no one knows about. Michelle knows though, yet Ruby isn't aware. There shall be history. There shall be back story. Most of all there shall be random events that have no meaning to anything what so ever. Sorry about the bad summary. Plus other characters as well!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own RWBY.**

**Monty Oum owns RWBY.**

**This idea was inspired to me by those who have written about Ruby being Grimm, over powered, even Faunus.**

**I think she should be a wolf Faunus, overpowered, and can transform into a Grimm freely would be awesome.**

**I'm also adding in one of my own characters along with it to be sure.**

**This is an AU of RWBY, just to let you all know.**

**That's the list of those who have Fan Fictions that I have read and like based on the kind of story I'm going to write this time, though this one won't be as prepared as the other one I think. Update on chapters maybe late, or I might change the update period, or I might forget to update in the first place.**

**I'll try weekly but no promises. I'll also put time stamps when I finish the chapter. Though if it's not there then I probably removed it before posting it up.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In the Emerald Forest there seems to be two people running away. One is wearing a noticeable red cloak and the hood being up covering the head, the other one had a noticeable black cloak, yet this one had a symbol or an emblem on the back of it in a dark red colour, which made the symbol more noticeable, the hood was up covering the head as well. They seemed to be running from something by the look of how fast they were going. Running through and into Forever Fall Forest, it didn't take the two too long to see an opening in this forest either.

The two seemed to run through Forever Fall and out into the City of Vale. The two looked at each briefly before looking back on the City of Vale that was below them. They both jumped down. As they made contact with the ground, they went into a roll to safely make the fall without hurting themselves.

The two started to walk from there towards a dust shop called '_From Dust Till Dawn_' as they were there in the first place, they thought might as well. The one wearing the black cloak whispered something to the one wearing the red cloak. It was too hard to hear what was said though. The one in the red cloak went to the magazines, followed by the one wearing a black cloak.

A man with a white over coat, a bowler hat, with a cigar, and was holding a cane, walked up to the elderly shopkeeper.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" the man in the bowler hat said.

_We know the rest._

One of the goons saw the two cloak figures that were looking through a weapons magazine. The goon walked up to the two. He tapped the one wearing the black cloak on the shoulder. They were both girls. The two girls looked at him, hoods covering their faces.

"Can I help you?" the one in black asked.

"Both of you put your hands in the air! Now!" the goon demanded them.

"Are you robbing us?" the one in red asked.

"Yes!" the goon said annoyed at this point. The two girls just looked at each other. The one in black just shrugged her shoulders. They both looked back at the goon _trying_ to rob them. The red one simply kicked the goon in the stomach, while the other nailed the guy in the face.

The goon flow backwards towards the window, yet the goon didn't go throw the window. The man holding a cane simply signalled some other goon to take care of it. The goon pointed a gun at the one in red.

The one in red simply pulled out something from her back. The one in black did the same. The two pounced sending the goon flying out the window with them along for the ride. The goons looked through the broken window and stared at the two. The one in red was unfolding a weapon that took the form of a large scythe sticking the blade in the ground after twirling it. The one in black simply removed her cloak and stuck it in a bag that was on her back. She still had black clothing under the cloak though, so it still made her movement faster. She was also a wolf Faunus, she also unfolded her two weapons, they looked to be twin scythes, back handles, with red engraving, black and dark red blade, though one of the blades looked bigger than the other. She also got in a battle stance.

"Okay… what are you guys doing just standing there for? Get them, they're in the in the way." The odd man said.

The girl in red simply dodged the first attack from one of them. The wolf Faunus seemed to be toying with the one she was fighting. The girl in red simply sent the one she was fighting, flying in the air rendering him unconscious as soon as he hit the ground. She directed her attention on the next goon. The wolf Faunus slit the throat of the one she was fighting. She looked towards the man with the cane. The girl in red quickly took out the last goon by slamming the back of her scythe on his head.

"Well, I would love to stay and fight you two, but," he raised his cane point the end of it towards the Faunus. "I have somewhere else to be right now." A site popped up from the bottom, he shot at the Faunus, and he thought that would distract the two allowing him to escape. The two girls simply got out of the way. The girl in red made sure the shopkeeper was ok with them going after the guy that tried to rob his store. The shopkeeper simply nodded.

The Faunus saw Torchwick going up a ladder; she then vanished out of thin air. Roman got to the top of the building and heard a gunshot from below. The girl in red launched herself to the top of the building. Roman was shocked the see the Faunus in front of him. There was a sound of an air ship coming from behind the Faunus. Roman shot at the Faunus to get her to move out of the way. She moved slightly to the side. Roman took this as a chance to get on the air ship, only to be stopped by a double sided scythe, the staff was long, one blade was long, sharp, deadly, the other blade was a lot smaller than the other, still sharp, and deadly none-the-less.

Roman was stuck between two girls that were very well trained to use the deadly scythes. Roman jumped off to get in the air ship; he was able to make it on. The air ship started to take off. Roman threw a red crystal Dust at the girl in red's feet. He shot at it, but the shot was blocked by a purple glyph with what seemed to be a huntress controlling it.

The two girls thought now would be a good time to leave. The girl in red compressed her scythe into its compact form. The Faunus shrunk the staff and take it apart to be the twin scythes and put them away on her back. She took out her black cloak and put it back on. The two ran away as fast as they could. Next thing they knew, the huntress caught up with them, the girl in red tried to hide behind the Faunus. The Faunus seemed to try to intimidate the huntress in front of them to protect the girl in red.

The huntress just looked at the two, and walked by the two injecting a tranquilizer. The Faunus seemed to try to attack the huntress, but fell next to the girl in red.

"Why… bloody huntress… you better… not… hurt… her…" at that the Faunus passed out. The huntress started to feel bad, only a bit. She opened her scroll sending a message to someone. She turned to the two girls who were passed out on the ground.

**_Sometime later after that…_**

The Faunus girl started to stir in her sleep. She heard crying, someone was shaking her to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened, she saw the girl in red crying trying to wake the Faunus, and she stopped crying when the Faunus started to open her eyes.

"You're okay! I'm so happy you're okay. Where are we? Why are we here? How did we get here? Where are our weapons?" the girl in said in a panicked state.

"Relax, you need to take a deep breathe, your panicking. Yes I'm ok, I think we were tranquilizer though, and a heavy one to. I don't know where we are. I don't know why we are here. I think the huntress brought us here. I don't know where our weapons are. Just relax, I'll find out how to get us out of here, alright?" the Faunus said, the girl in red started to relax a bit and nodded her head.

The room they were in was dimly lit, though the two could still see well, it was a small grey room a door with a mirror next to it, a table in the centre of the room with four chairs, and a light that hanged from the ceiling. There were two empty chairs in front of them. They sat in the other two. The door opened and the huntress from before walked in. The Faunus was not happy to see her, she tried to get up but noticed that her ankles were chained to the floor along with her hands; the girl in red didn't have chains on her hands and ankles which the Faunus was thankful for.

"Tell me why you two ran away from the fight after I showed up." The huntress asked calmly as to not get the Faunus angry at her for yelling at the girl in red. The Faunus made a quiet growling noise.

"Why should we explain our actions to a human that tranquillized us, kidnapped us, and chained me to the ground?" the Faunus snapped aggressively at the huntress. The huntress just looked at her with a confused look. _Why did she say it like they were both Faunus? I know she is, but then again the girl next to her has yet to take her hood off. Maybe that's why she has the hood up, to cover the ears, _the huntress thought. She sighed, and looked back at the chained girl.

"Then you don't have to, I just want to know why you were fighting those guys before I showed up." The huntress calmly said.

"For your information, they were trying to rob us, we didn't start the fight. Just because you see a Faunus fighting humans doesn't mean the Faunus was the one that started it in the first place." The chained Faunus said annoyed by the kind of question the huntress asked.

"That may be true, but I needed to know for sure that it wasn't the two of you that started the fight. Also there is someone here who would like to speak with the both of you." The huntress said, she sounded like she was thankful that the two didn't start it. The Faunus looked at least a little less agitated than before.

"Someone wants to talk to us?" the girl in red said for the first time.

"Before I talk to this person can you unchain me? It's getting uncomfortable and I prefer to feel comfortable in my surroundings, also I don't want to break the chains… or the floor." The Faunus said annoyed yet relaxed. The huntress simply nodded, taking out a pair of keys and walked over to the chained Faunus. As the huntress began to undo the chains that kept the Faunus from attacking her, the Faunus whispered something in her ear.

"If this person tries to hurt her, I will not hesitate to kill this person," when the huntress heard this, she hesitated to undoing the next chain.

"But thank you for not chaining her up as well and for letting the two of us in the same room. Some of the other times this happened we were forced to be separate; she doesn't like to be alone during _those_ kinds of situations." When the huntress heard this she could only imagine the kind of thing the two of them went through. She undid the last chain and got up and walked away to allow the person to come in.

The Faunus was rubbing her hand in relief of having the chains off. The man that walked in was holding a plate of cookies and a coffee cup. The Faunus just smiled at this. He places the plate of cookies in front of the girl in red. The girl in red hesitantly picked up a cookie from the plate and ate it, and then she started to inhale the other cookies as well. The girl next to her couldn't help but smile at the site.

"Both of the colours of your eyes seem interesting." He said.

"I have never seen someone with naturally silver eyes." He said looking at the girl in red and then turned to look at the Faunus who was wearing her black cloak.

"Nor have I seen someone with _naturally_ red eyes either." He said to her.

"I guess that just makes us special or something." The Faunus said.

"I guess so, especially if you two can pull something like this off with such skill and co-operation." He said showing them the video of their fight. The Faunus looked unimpressed.

"Where did you learn to fight like this?" he asked with curiosity.

"I taught her to fight, I learned through experience though." He looked at her with a confused look. She sighed.

"Basically I taught myself mainly." She said flatly.

"I see, do you know who I am?" he asked.

"I have never seen you nor have I heard of you before in all of my life." The girl in black said.

"I don't think you seem familiar either." The girl in red shyly said.

"I'm Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." He said then took a sip from the coffee cup.

"So?" the girl in black said.

"How do either of you feel about becoming huntresses?" he asked.

"I would love to become a huntress, but… I never been in school before…" the girl in red said shyly.

"I want to become a huntress two, but I never lasted long in school though." The girl in black said with a small frown on her face.

"Well that doesn't matter to me, you both fight like well-trained huntresses. I think that is enough to convince me on letting you both want to be a student at Beacon." He said with a slight smile. The two simply nodded with a smile on their face. Ozpin simply turned to the huntress next to him and nodded.

"Very well then, I need to ask you two about your personal information to be in the student records, I hope you answer truthfully though. By the way my name is Glynda Goodwitch." She said to make sure the two of them were at least a little bit comfortable with answering the questions to fill the forms in with their personal information. The two simply nodded at her showing they were going to tell the truth.

"Good, first question," Glynda opened a file for them, she motioned to get Ozpin to open a document on his scroll too, so they both can take the information from one of them. He took out his scroll and opened up the same thing Glynda did on her scroll. He was going to get the information for the girl in red while Glynda was going to record the information for the girl in black.

"What is your name?" she asked. The girl in black simply turned to the girl in red. She seemed to have whispered something to her. The girl in red looked like she was unsure about what the girl in black had said to her. The girl in black simply nodded to her with a warm reassuring smile. The girl in red had taken a deep breath, and then lifted up her hands to the hood over her head. The both of them took off their hoods, revealing black wolf ears on their heads.

The girl in black had blonde hair, but had a red streak on the side of her head; her hair was tied back however keeping the hair out of her face. She did in fact have red eyes, but on the right eye was a nasty scar, it looked like it was left by a Beowolf based on the pattern it left. The girl in red didn't have any scars on her face. She had black hair, with red tips, and it was shorter than the girl in black's hair.

"M-m-my name is R-R-Ruby." she said shyly and stuttered. Ozpin entered the name on the form on his scroll.

"My name is Michelle." She said calmly. Glynda recorded it on her scroll.

"What about last names?" Glynda asked. Michelle just looked down along with Ruby.

"I see… then we'll just leave it as classified then." The two girls looked up and nodded agreeing to leave it like that.

"Second question," the two looked up at her, waiting for the question.

"When were you born?" she asked.

"I don't know when I was born… I know how old I am… I never knew the day I was born…" Glynda raised an eyebrow at this.

"Have you ever celebrated a birthday?" Glynda asked. Ruby did, however, nod in response.

"I have celebrated my birthday, just not on the right day though, since neither of us knows when it actually is. Michelle just picked a day and said 'this day will be your birthday from now on. That was the day we first actually met." Ruby said with a smile on her face. Glynda looked at Michelle wanting to ask when that was.

"It was on a Friday, basically January 13th is the day I picked her birthday, and the day we first met, despite it being known to be unlucky, it was lucky for her. It was also the day Ruby learned to survive." Michelle said this with a small smile. Ozpin recorded the day on his scroll.

"What about you?" Glynda asked.

"That would on January 1st, I thought it was weird to have a birthday on the start of a new year, but there's nothing I can change about it though." She said. Glynda recorded it. **(I'm just not going to keep adding this in, so just assume they are still recording the answers the two are giving them)**

"Third question,"

"How old are you currently?" Glynda asked.

"I'm 15," Ruby said.

"I'm 18," Michelle responded.

"Do you have any relatives?" Glynda asked.

"Not that I know of actually, other than Michelle as my only family." Ruby said.

"My other family is dead; Ruby is my only family left." Michelle said. The way she put was sisterly, which made sense. Michelle from the start acted protective of Ruby, which actually made more sense.

"I guess we will leave those as classified then." Glynda said to ease the tension that was in the air. The two once again nodded agreeing to this.

"What kind of skills do you have?" Glynda asked.

"What _kind_ of skills?" Ruby asked.

"Basically, like are you good at lock picking kind of thing, just say what you are good at that reflects on how well you will do on the field and somewhat off the field." Michelle clarified for Ruby.

"Oh okay, then I guess lock picking, weapon designing, weapon crafting, engineering, um, stealth, awareness, sniping, plan-making, um, and I thinking First-Aid." Ruby replied her answer. _'I think First-Aid? Is she not sure if that's a skill or not?_ Glynda thought.

"My skills are stealth, lock picking, explosives, weapon designing, weapon crafting, bomb-planting, hacking, sabotage, planning, First-Aid, medical treatment, awareness, infiltration, hunting, vehicle demolition, car-jacking, stealing, lying, and maybe intimidation on certain occasions." Michelle listed.

"You are starting to sound more like a criminal when you said some of those skills." Ozpin pointed out.

"You said I should tell the truth." Michelle simply responded to the remark.

"What is the type of weapon you prefer using?" Glynda asked.

"I prefer long ranged weapons, but I also like using a scythe." Ruby said happily.

"I prefer dual wielding swords and scythes. I also like to dual wield a dual-bladed sword with a double bladed scythe though. Whips are something I can use as well." Michelle happily replied as well. Michelle looked at Glynda and winked. Glynda's eyes widened and she started too blushed at Michelle's action.

"What is the name of your weapon or weapons?" Glynda asked trying to ignore what Michelle did but slightly failing since she was still blushing.

"My sweetheart is named _Crescent Rose_" Ruby said with a large grin on her face. The fact that she called her weapon _sweetheart_ was a bit concerning to Glynda.

"My scythes are called the twin reapers, but their actual name is _Death_ and _Reaper_." Glynda thought the nickname was a little too appropriate for the scythes because of their names. "My swords are named _Feralix_ and _Xephosa_. Don't ask why. It was the first thing that came to mind at the time." Michelle added.

"Alright, what is your semblance?" Glynda asked.

"Can you leave that as classified?" Michelle asked.

"My semblance is puppy dog eyes!" Ruby chuckled. Michelle started laughing when Ruby said that. Glynda just sighed at this, and waited for the two to calm down.

"Fine, we'll leave that as classified." Glynda said disappointed, she wanted to know the kind of semblance the two had. She didn't want to argue with them though, the expression on Michelle's face said she was afraid of saying it, Ruby's expression was that she was too shy to say what it actually was and said something else instead.

"What colour is your aura?" Glynda asked.

"I'm not sure actually." Ruby replied, with a small frown on her face.

"Ruby's is red, while mine is black with a dark red tint to it." Michelle replied answering for Ruby since Michelle knew the colour of Ruby's aura. Glynda simply nodded.

"I think this has answered most of the questions to fill out the forms." Glynda said, with a small smile on her face.

"When do we start at Beacon?" Ruby enthusiastically said, clearly excited to go to Beacon.

"We'll get you two on the transport ship right away; there should still be one waiting for us to give it the go ahead for take-off to bring this year's group of first years to the school." Ozpin said taking a sip from the coffee mug.

They left the building, grabbing their weapons and other belongings with them as they left; they were in and walked towards the still docked ship in front of them. The sun was up; rising behind the ship as if it was telling the two that this was their destiny. The two boarded the ship, Ozpin waited for them to get inside before messaging the pilot the go ahead signal. Ozpin and Glynda went to a different part of the ship then the first-years.

Ruby and Michelle walked towards the area of the ship that most of the other first-years and looked around at the people that were around them. They didn't see many other Faunus other than themselves. Michelle looked at Ruby and realised they didn't have their hoods up. Michelle pulled hers up, and then pulled Ruby's up to cover their ears before anyone noticed. They also had tails but it was covered by the cloak wrapped around them.

"Ruby, why didn't you mention you had a sister-in-law, when they asked about relatives?" Michelle asked Ruby, curious of why she say that to Glynda and Ozpin.

"I don't know if she's still alive. The last time I saw her, I was 5 years old at the time." Ruby said with a sad tone in her voice.

"I think she is alive. The way she was always getting into fights back then tells me she must still be alive. Who knows, she might be attending Beacon as a first year along with us." Michelle said to cheer Ruby up. She actually believed it to be true in her heart though, knowing Ruby's sister-in-law was alive.

"You really think so?" Ruby asked with a bit more of a cheery tone in her voice unlike from before.

"I believe and I think so. You just need to believe it to be true, and hope that she is." Michelle happily said showing Ruby she was telling the truth.

"Thank you, Michelle, for giving me some hope." Ruby was really happy when she said that, almost as if the sadness had disappeared completely. At that moment someone bumped into Michelle, causing her to lose her footing for a split second, and then regaining her footing right away. Michelle turned to look at the person who bumped into her.

The person had long blonde hair that almost looked like the mane of a lion. She had lilac eyes. She was wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the side of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. She was wearing a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in colour.

She was wearing black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. She had an orange infinity scarf around her neck. She had brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg has a grey, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She also had fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resembles two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

**(This was actually from the wiki for RWBY, I couldn't even think of a way to describe Yang's combat out from my head, don't hold this against me since I am just adding it in from the wiki and I am admitting it is from the wiki.)**

"Oh sorry about bumping into you, I just noticed you were there." The girl said.

"It's alright, what's your name? To make it clear, just say your first name, I don't like knowing someone's last name in case we get separated, that's if we become friends." Michelle said with a nervous smile.

"Umm…okay, my names Yang, nice to meet you, I guess…" Yang wasn't sure what to make of the hooded person in front of her wearing the black cloak. Michelle looked almost shocked, Ruby was hiding behind her hoping she would relax in front of the person with the familiar name.

"Is your full name by any chance Yang Xiao Long? And do you have a sister-in-law named Ruby?" Michelle asked sounding almost happy and excited.

"Actually, yes that is my full name, and yes I do have a sister-in-law named Ruby." Yang was almost shocked at how these _strangers_ know her full name without ever telling them, especially knowing about her sister-in-law. "How did you know I have a sister-in-law?" Yang was starting to get a little bit angry, then her eyes widened at the thought that came into her head.

"Do you know where she is? Did you kidnap her ten years ago? Where is she? Tell me where she is! You better not have hurt her! I will kill you if you don't tell me where she is! You better tell the truth. Now," Yang at this point was nearly yelling at Michelle with her eyes red instead of lilac. Yang was grabbing her by the collar of her cloak. Then she felt a hug from her side. Eyes not red but lilac again, she let Michelle go, looking at the one who was hugging her.

"I missed you so much, Yang! A can't believe your still alive from what happened ten years ago!" Ruby was hugging Yang at her side, much to Yang's surprise.

"Ruby, is that you?" Yang was unsure if the girl hugging her was Ruby.

"Yeah it's me!" Ruby was practically shaking in excitement of being able to see Yang again. Yang wanted to make sure it was definitely Ruby, she lift her hand and grabbed the hood Ruby had over her head to pull it off, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

"Please don't take it off here, there is too many people around, when we are somewhere with less people I will take off my hood, so you can believe that it is me… okay, Yang?" Ruby said sounding kinda scared of the fact that people will see her wolf ears, which twitched under her hood.

With that Yang knew it was Ruby.

"I don't need to anymore," Yang hugged Ruby back. "You still sound as shy as ever, so I believe it is you." Hearing this, Ruby was really happy.

"I'm guessing that Michelle is the one standing next to us?" Yang pointed out. Ruby broke off the nice hug and nodded.

"Yeah it's Michelle. She was the one who found me ten years ago and took care of me; she also taught me how to fight! For now, let's just say we're okay. Michelle was there to protect me every time someone tried to hurt me. Everything went well other than that for the rest. I'm just so happy to see you again." Ruby sounded like she didn't want to talk about it right now, Yang simply nodded, she didn't want to force Ruby to tell her what has happened.

Yang didn't want to talk about what happened to her after what happened ten years ago either since Ruby didn't feel like talking about. They heard someone gagging near them, and saw a blonde haired boy staggering around past them to vomit most likely.

"Yang, you have vomit on your shoe!" Ruby pointed out. The three of them were disgusted, Yang was saying it was gross, Michelle just backing away trying not to hide her disgust, and Ruby was saying 'get away from me' trying to get away from Yang.

* * *

**End**

**Time: 4:36pm**

**Day: Thursday, June 26****th****, 2014**

**Dark Dragon Queen of Death**

**As you probably guessed I am going by the actual events that did happened in the episodes. Basically by the time I get through to the last episode in a chapter, I'll be winging it, putting random events in, may be having Nora break Cardin's legs at some point.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do have Nora Breaking Cardin's legs, also some of the chapters are incomplete for a reason technically because I had an idea for the next chapter and decided to leave it like that instead.**

**I was so happy to see the amount of people actually following this story that I decided to post this one early, yet I'm also still going by week so that means Chapter 3 will be up on Monday. The amount of views in one day was more than the first, by a lot. 59 views in one day is more than what I expected and I think you all, please R&R, though I might give a little more in thanks. If you want to talk to me directly, let me know, cause Skype is there for a reason and by god I'll use it if necessary. Just PM me about the details in that and regarding questions about this story, also if you have any other story ideas that might make this interesting for you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The transport airship started to dock at the platform in front of the cliffs to the school. A bridge extended to the platform. The students started to walk out of the transport airship, though one student ran out to vomit in a nearby trash can. Ruby, Michelle, and Yang walk off the bridge and saw Beacon, in a beautiful distant view. Ruby and Yang talked about making friends for Ruby.

Yang's friends showed up and Yang along with her friends bolted towards the school. This left Ruby in a dizzying state, she didn't seem to have any idea of her surroundings, and she fell backwards onto a cart of white brief cases. Michelle finally back in the real world, walked up to Ruby to make sure she was okay. But there was someone standing there in front of Ruby. Michelle wasn't sure if this person was safe for Ruby to be around.

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the side. Michelle ignored the voice continuing her path towards Ruby. The voice came back again. Ruby lifted herself up.

"HEY! I asked you a question. What do you think you are doing?" the voice was coming from a girl. This girl was not happy in the slightest.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby was scared of the person who was now standing in front of her. Michelle was not happy seeing Ruby getting scared. Michelle never liked someone who scared Ruby the first time they meet even if at all.

"Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?" The girl snapped at Ruby. Michelle was getting closer. She didn't think the girl yelling at Ruby would do anything to hurt her, Michelle knew Ruby would though, more or less it's just Ruby kneeling on the ground shaking saying please don't hurt me over and over again. Michelle was now running towards the two of them.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" at this point, Ruby was shaking in fear. Michelle finally got to them.

"You could have blown up the front of the school! Do you know how dangerous that is? Very! You're lucky you didn't destroy or open any of these cases." The girl was waving around a bottle of red Dust. Some of the Dust was leaking out of it as she was shaking it around.

"Hey can you just leave her alone? Can't you see she's terrified right now?" Michelle said walking in between the two allowing Ruby to hide behind her still shaking.

"Why should I? She could be killed if she doesn't understand. How old is she? She seems a little young to be in this school." She just kept waving the bottle of red Dust around. Michelle swatted the bottle out of the girls hand before she sneezed with the explosion being of fire, ice, and electricity. The bottle went flying towards a girl who was just standing there reading a book; she noticed the bottle of red Dust at her feet and picked it up. She saw a crest on it. She looked at the two people arguing and the one cowering behind one of them.

"See? Didn't I tell you that something could happen!" the girl snapped at Michelle.

"I think you need to get your eyes checked, princess. You were waving the bottle as you moved your arm around sprinkling your precious Dust on my face. That's why I knocked the bottle out of your hand. If you keep yelling you're gonna bring up some bad memories for her!" Michelle said the anger in her tone was quite clear, with a quiet growl coming from her. Ruby was starting to shake a lot at this point. Michelle took notice and brought the scared girl into a warm hug.

"It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." a girl with a black bow on her head started to say.

"The Schnee Dust Company is one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The girl said. Michelle didn't seem impressed by this. She thought Weiss was still a bitch.

"Finally, someone who understands the position I hold." Weiss said.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners," The girl with the bow flatly said.

"How dare you… arg!" Weiss grabbed the bottle of red Dust and stormed off.

"Thanks for helping us. What's your name?" Michelle asked calmly. Ruby was starting to relax a lot since the yelling had finally stopped.

"My name is Blake Belladonna. What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Michelle; I don't want to say my last name. This right here scared out of her mind is Ruby." Michelle said making sure Blake could see Ruby's face when she was introducing her. Then Michelle smelt something interest from Blake.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. Though why was she scared of Weiss?" Blake asked concerned for the younger girl.

"Just a bad experience with people yelling at her, let's just say that it always get worse after a couple minutes of yelling. In a horrible violent way, which is when I always try to get between her and the person yelling at her, making sure she doesn't get hurt, though at times I would be unable to get in between the two, so she would also end up getting hurt." Michelle had a sad tone of voice saying that. Ruby flinched when she started to talk about it, her ears twitched once at the end though.

"So it just got to the point where it was traumatizing?" Blake asked still concerned. Michelle just simply nodded.

"Hey, um, Blake, can I ask you something?" Michelle felt something about Blake; something told her that she is trust worthy.

"Sure, what is it?" Blake asked. Michelle looked around making sure no one else was around, her hood was moving a bit at the top from her ears twitching to make sure no one else was around.

"Are you a Faunus?" Michelle asked blatantly. This surprised Blake, she looked worried thinking that this human was going to harm her even though she helped them. She looked around looking as if she was about to run away.

"It's ok if you are, I am to, but I'm a wolf Faunus, so is Ruby." Michelle said to try to get Blake to relax a bit. Ruby broke off the warm hug as she finally came back to her senses. Michelle removed her hood from her head revealing her face and the noticeably black wolf ears on her head. Blake started to relax a bit.

"I'm a cat Faunus; sorry I was just surprised that I thought a human figured it out on the first day." Blake said with a warm smile. Michelle lifted her hood back up on her head motioning them to go inside for the orientation. They all walked together to the building.

As they entered Yang called out to them, the three of them walk up to Yang. Weiss appeared out of nowhere, scaring Ruby again. Michelle simply told Weiss that Ruby had been traumatized about being yelled at. Weiss thought it was weird to be traumatized by something that didn't involve violence most of the time.

Ozpin gave a speech that sounded encouraging at first, then seemed like he wasn't there, Yang pointed out the second bit. Glynda gave instructions to all the first year students. After that they had the rest of the day to themselves. Michelle, Ruby, Yang, and Blake decided to set up and get ready for when they had to go to sleep. After that they went somewhere to get better acquainted with each other. Ruby still didn't want to talk about what happened in their ten year gap away from Yang.

It was now late at night, so Yang, Ruby, and Blake went back to get ready for bed. Michelle just watched as Ruby want with them, she was hoping Ruby would be ok and remembered to keep her hood up. Michelle then followed them to change before she went back outside. Ruby had already changed but was still wearing her cloak like Michelle had requested her to do. Michelle also kept her cloak on as well. Michelle then walked back outside. Blake noticed that Ruby was already asleep and saw Michelle walking and leaving the ballroom. Blake thought something was wrong, so she got up and started to follow Michelle.

Michelle walked towards a bench that was near a tree at a cliff edge. Blake walked up to Michelle wanting to ask her what is wrong. Michelle sat down on the bench and pulled off her hood once again revealing her wolf ears. The next thing she did was remove her cloak from around her and placed it next to her. Blake walked towards her in total shock. She saw a lot of scars and two of the scars where just horrible. She continued towards Michelle none-the-less.

Michelle turned her head and saw Blake walking towards her.

"Hey Blake, what's on your mind?" Michelle asked trying to get Blake to stop looking at a certain scar on her arm.

"I just wanted to know why you weren't staying in the ballroom. At least that's what I wanted ask before I saw all the scars you have." Blake wasn't going to forget any time soon

"I was hoping no one would see the scars."

"It's okay; you can talk to me about it."

"You sure you want to know? These scars didn't come from me doing something any normal child would do. It's pretty horrible of how I got some of these scars."

Blake just nodded. She wanted to know how Michelle got these scars. The worst ones looked deeply carved into her skin. There were two on her back making an X mark. There was one on her arm which looked like something cut into her deeply yet was burning her at the same time; it stretched from the upper arm, the shoulder blade down to her waist. The last one was on her neck which was a pretty deforming scar, from the back of her neck it curved to the front of her and looked like it stretched down past her stomach, yet the scar seemed to get bigger as went down.

"Some of these scars were from those who treated Faunus as lower beings than humans. So they felt the need to punish me as an example. They tied me down in full view of everyone in the town I lived in." Michelle pointed out one of the scars on her back.

"They pulled my shirt over my head and whipped me after giving a speech." Blake wasn't sure why anyone would do that to a child.

"The long scar here was from my first encounter with a Deathstalker, nearly cutting my head off, I turned around as the stinger started to cut through the skin. As the stinger was coming down, and as I started to turn around the stinger was getting deeper, but as long as it wasn't going through my neck I didn't care, I was able to cut the stinger off and stabbed the thing in the head." Blake found that one impressing, since it was hard for any hunter or huntress to kill a Deathstalker alone for the first time they encounter one.

"The large X on my back was from burning logs collapsing on my back trying to safe someone, though the logs were digging into my skin." Blake thought that explained the fact that it looked cut and burned.

"Did the person you were trying to save live? Did you save them?" Blake asked.

"Yeah they lived, I did save them… from the burning logs anyway… she was shot in the leg and had her head come off though, I couldn't save her from that cause the logs actually pinned me in place. Someone noticed, they cut up the parts of the logs that kept me in place yet the logs stayed burning on my back, the person just walked away. I got up and had to remove the logs by hand." Blake felt sorry for Michelle and what she had to go through.

"The scar on my arm was from someone who was drunk, they had cut so deep it scrapped against bones, to the shoulder blade, then scrapping down my rib cage, still missing anything that could have caused me to bleed out quickly at least, but it went down to my waist. He claimed he thought he saw two Beowolves and was trying to defend himself. They believed the drunken idiot though." Blake thought that was harsh on Michelle.

"What about your eye? How did you get that scar?" Blake asked placing a hand on Michelle face, feeling the scar on her hand as it sunk a bit in her skin. Michelle was blushing at this; no one ever had the courage to try to feel the scar on her face. Blake realised Michelle was blushing, she took her hand away from Michelle's face when she realised why.

"Sorry about that…" Blake apologised to Michelle.

"I-I-I-it's alright, but I got this scar from a Beowolf trying to save Ruby from being ripped apart from the claw, got me instead right at the eye. I wasn't allowed to open this eye for a month, since it could have been pierced by the claw." Michelle said with a smile. She smiled because she knew she got it from saving Ruby, which is why she felt some happiness having the scar.

"Now why aren't you inside with everyone else?" Blake smiled at Michelle when the sad part of their conversation was done.

"I'm going to sleep out here, because I don't like crowded places even if I'm with people I trust, I can't keep myself from getting a little panicked, I have always felt like this in large crowds of people, no idea when actually." Michelle just chuckled a little at the end.

"Then I guess we should see each other in the morning. Goodnight." Blake got up and began to head back to the ballroom to sleep for the night, she was tired after all.

"Goodnight Blake, hope you sleep well." Michelle responded. Hearing that, Blake felt something in her chest that felt like she was happy to hear Michelle say that to her. There was something about the wolf Faunus that she just likes about her. She continued to walk back to the ballroom, she went inside in the ballroom and saw her candles still lit, Weiss arguing with Yang with Ruby hiding behind Yang from Weiss. Blake walked over to them and picked up her candles and blew them out. This stopped the argument completely.

They all went to sleep hoping for the next day to hurry up and come. With that the room was quiet for the rest of the night.

* * *

**End**

**Time: 7:59pm EST**

**Day: Thursday June 26****th****, 2014**

**Dark Dragon Queen of Death**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have now put in chapter three officially, I didn't get anyone to talk to me three Skype so now I am starting to think I have to purposely make mistakes for people to notice and tell. Thinking that, I think that would annoy me to all hell. Now the point is that I will be going over all previous chapters and making sure I like them, so far so good is what I think about them.**

**I have no spelling mistakes from the program I'm using that's always good. Well any ways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I have making it. I hope you guys give me some constructive criticism since that would be much appreciated. R&R please and thank you!**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning everyone woke up to prepare for the initiation. Ruby got up quickly and basically bolted to get changed before everyone else. Blake woke up to see Ruby instantly vanish out of thin air leaving rose petals floating down to the ground but also disappearing. Blake thought it would be a good idea to get changed before the others woke up as well.

Blake got changed then thought it would be nice to see if Michelle was still on the bench. Blake looked around and didn't see Michelle anywhere; she wondered were Michelle could have gone to. A stick fell from the tree. Blake thought that was weird and started to climb the tree. She found Michelle still asleep with her tail keeping the front of her warm, and the cloak keeping her back warm she was sleeping perfect flat on a thin branch.

Blake decided that she should wake up the wolf Fauna. She shook Michelle to try to wake her up. Michelle simply mumbled something about Weiss. _I think she just said Weiss was either n insensitive ice cold bitch or that she was like an ice sculpture but one she would want to smash to pieces._ Blake thought.

"Oh…*yawn* good morning Blake. When did you get here?" Michelle asked.

"Not too long ago, you should get ready so you can get breakfast and still have time to prepare for the initiation." Blake said with a smile on her face. As Michelle started to get up, Blake noticed there were shadows under her that might be why she was lying completely flat on a thin branch.

"Alright I'll get up and get ready now." As Michelle was fixing her cloak and then looked at Blake to say something to her.

"Hey Blake, should I were my cloak for the initiation, or should I just leave it here?"

"Um… I don't know the choice is up to you mainly. Does it impair your movement?"

"It does impair me from fight at full strength at times, but it covers up my tail and ears."

"I suggest just let people see your ears and tail."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You keep your ears covered, isn't this being a little hypocritical?"

"May be a little but I have something that doesn't restrict my movement so I'm only saying that because your movement wouldn't be restricted if you didn't wear it. I'm giving an answer using logic."

"I guess that makes sense, when I get changed I won't wear my cloak then, though Ruby is going to wear it because her cloak is actually important to her."

"Okay, though we should hurry before we miss breakfast" Blake pointed out.

"Oh right then let's get going." Michelle jumped to the ground landing perfectly fine, her hood down, revealing her wolf ears. Blake followed her down. Michelle walked with Blake to get changed. As soon Michelle went in to get changed didn't take her that long to get her stuff together. She walked out with a bag on her back.

She had a lightly armoured T-shirt that was black with dark red marks on it that didn't actually form anything. There was also a vest that was also lightly armoured, it was dark red with three black claw marks on the back, she had a pair of paints, they had spikes on the spot for her shins and knees, and they were black on the fabric, with the spikes dark red making it hard to see from the front. There was also a belt that had two holsters on the sides for her weapons, it was dark red on the leather, and the metal hold it together was black, she also had fingerless gloves that had armour and the back hand side, the armour went over the fabric that would cover over the first bend of her fingers and pointed sharply down; the armour was a dark red while the fabric was black, she also had combat boots that was black with dark red straps and dark red bottom rims with armour at the base of the toes it was also dark red.

Michelle and Blake started too walked to the locker area in the school to get their equipment. As they walked in they saw, Yang with Ruby, and Weiss with someone with red hair, and there was the person from the ship that vomited. Michelle went to her locker; Blake's locker was actually right next to Michelle's, talk about convenience.

Michelle placed her bag in the locker and started to grab her weapons. Blake had already gotten her weapon. She looked at Michelle; she was moving some stuff out of the way. Blake watched Michelle from behind to get a better look as to see what she was trying to do. Michelle seemed to pick up two sword hilts and two scythes. This confused Blake; she has never seen anyone carry four weapons.

"Why do you carry four weapons?" Blake asked. Michelle turned to her and smiled.

"I don't technically, the scythes can connect together and so can the swords. I only dual wield weapons, my attacks are stronger when I use that combo of weapon." Michelle pointed out.

"That's an interesting thing; I would like to see how well you fight using the weapons you have." Blake said.

"Then I should fight some Grimm with you sometime then, though that would mean I would be the one fighting while you sit on the side lines." Michelle said jokingly.

"I hope we end up on the same team." Blake said.

"So do I, it would make things interest at the very least." Michelle smiled. Blake turned and started to blush a little. Glynda announced to the first year students to head to Beacon cliff to start they're initiation. Blake and Michelle start to head there. Blake thought that Michelle's fluffy tail was oddly coloured, yet it looked so soft.

At the cliff, the students were standing on launch pads. Ozpin addressed the first years of what they needed to do during the initiation. They all made a stance getting ready to be launched. The boy at the end's name was Jaune, as in the guy who vomited after he got off the airship. He asked questions, which Ozpin just answered a little to straight forward as everyone was getting launched. Jaune was launched like a rag doll at the end. He was also screaming like a girl as this he was flying through the air.

Blake saw shadows in the sky and saw Michelle landing on them only to jump getting lower to the ground but farther and farther away, at that rate she would be someone else's partner, she also thought that she might get a partner before running into Michelle again. Michelle finally landed. She then tied on a blind fold. She knew she was worse than Ruby on being a team with someone. She figured it would be best if she actually wasn't on a team, she remembered what Blake had said before, only to feel guilty about saying what she did at that time.

Michelle began running through the forest blind folded.

**_At the cliff, Ozpin and Glynda were looking at how the students are doing…_**

"This is just strange… Michelle is running through the forest wearing a blind fold… may be she doesn't want to be on a team." Glynda said to Ozpin as he took a sip of his coffee.

"That's the thing, I don't think she will have a partner, I believe almost everyone except for two people who aren't anywhere near her will be paired together, leaving Michelle without a partner. I think I have a better idea on the kind of route that Michelle will take." Ozpin replied.

"What kind of route?" Glynda asked.

"The one she will take is that of an immortal protector, who is going to protect the thing they find most precious." Ozpin simply responded.

**_Back to Michelle who is still running with a blind fold on…_**

Michelle looked around (even though she is wearing a blind fold) she senses Grimm around her almost immediately. Instead of the scythes she grabbed the sword hilts, getting into a fight position. Two Ursi come out to attack her, she just smiles at the Grimm. The one on the left attacks first, Michelle just used the hilt to block the attack. The Grimm was being held at bay and struggling to strike, Michelle just stood there not even having any difficulties holding the attacking off with one hand.

Michelle then swung the other hilt pointing it at the Ursa's head. Out of nowhere, the Ursa's head was impaled by a sword in pieces. The Ursa collapsed dead on the ground. Michelle then took the hilt and whipped it around, cutting the other Ursa into pieces, starting with the head of course. The blades retract back into the hilt. She puts the hilts back in the holster. This brutal killing was done blind folded, which would surprise anyone.

Michelle ran off again heading towards the forest temple. Blake, Yang, someone named Nora, someone named Ren, someone named Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss were there doing something. Michelle got to the others; she also quickly took off her blind fold so she can see what's going. A Deathstalker was there about to charge them. It then looked Michelle in the eye, it was backing up as if there was either an extremely powerful threat or there was no threat at all. Everyone noticed how it was staring into Michelle's eyes.

Michelle not happy seeing this, she immediately went on the offensive; Blake wanted to stop her but noticed the weapons she immediately took out. In one hand was dual-bladed sword; in the other hand was a double bladed scythe. The look in her eyes said she was ready to slash the Deathstalker to pieces. Blake noticed the shadows around the area start to go crazy not in the motion the trees were going at all.

"Michelle, you need to calm down, it isn't the one from that time, and you need to relax before your semblance starts to go out of control again." Ruby said calmly, she has gotten used to being yelled at by Weiss or she is just calm because of the fact Michelle was starting to go nuts.

"It's there though, it's scarred of me, it shouldn't be scarred of me, it should want to fight me, and every time a Grimm looks into my eyes they run in fear… why should they be afraid of me?" Michelle thought for a second.

"Oh that's right, my semblance, controlling something that are of _Darkness_." Michelle got into another fighting position getting ready to attack from within the group, they just looked at her thinking she was going to run towards it to attack, it didn't seem like she could attack it from how far away it was from her.

Michelle just relaxed herself before she got ready to attack. The shadows from around them seemed to settle down. Michelle then throws her scythe high in which confused everyone, except Ruby who was waiting for the next part eagerly. Michelle began to spin here sword in one hand, only to slightly throw it into to air towards the Deathstalker. She jumped after it, grabbing the handle in a forward rolling motion Michelle slashed down on the ground sending a dark blast towards the Deathstalker.

The Deathstalker looked like it was badly burned. The scythe began to fall down toward Michelle looking like it's going to strike her down. She got up and looked at the Deathstalker, she jumped again this time grabbing the scythe, and she jumped towards the Deathstalker. Using the scythe, Michelle cut the stinger clean off, landing on top of the giant scorpion. She stabbed down on its back piercing its armour immediately then with the scythe slashed the Deathstalker in half starting with the face.

Michelle killed the Deathstalker with the hint of hesitation. She put her weapons away right away. She walked towards the group, her eyes were glowing a crimson red that said you are my pray there for I shall kill you now.

Michelle noticed people staring at her and just ignored them and went to grab a relic.

After that Ruby decapitated a never with the help of Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren decided to get to the top of the cliffs as to not get in their way.

The teams being announced was what Michelle didn't care about, but as it turns out she was the last one to grab a relic at the forest temple, the others didn't make apparently, she had felt like this was best, she was the only one this team, currently known to the school as _Team Reaping Sword_ not exactly a name that makes sense in any way what's so ever, especially since it's not really a team if there's only one person.

**End **

**Time: 12:04am EST**

**Day: Friday June 27****th****, 2014**

**Dark Dragon Queen of Death**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I have decided to let you guys know that I'm not going do that Skype thing every Friday, I'm not going to do that anymore. Also I have a couple of polls created, one is for a guessing thing for a new team to be introduced while the others are relationship based. Now I am going to change the date on some of relationship one before I end up screwing up since I thought I could have more than one poll on my profile at the time... not that long ago... any ways, please vote on what you think, I will be changing the polls every week at the very least to give everyone a chance to vote for at least something during the week.**

**To let you guys know, I am updating with an early release of Chapter 4. Please read Chapter 3 now since it's now up not what I had before. No worries there, hope you enjoy both chapters as much as I have writing them!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After the initiation, the teams were finally given their dorms where they say together. Michelle head 3 extra beds in hers since she was the only person on this said team. When Michelle went to sleep she was alone when she woke up, she felt something in her bed. She lifted the covers and saw black hair with red tips.

"Ruby, why are in cuddling me? How did you even get in here?" Michelle sleepily asked.

"I felt alone without you… the door was unlocked… you forgot to lock it…" Ruby said still half asleep.

"What about Yang? Then there's Weiss? How about Blake? Did you at least tell Yang you would be here before you left? Like leave a message on her scroll? Or even leave a note somewhere so she knows?" Michelle asked still sounding tired.

"I think so… I don't know… sorry… I'm… just tired right now…" Ruby said still half asleep.

There was a yell from behind the door, _that sounds like Yang… she sounds angry… wait is she looking for Ruby? Wait… OH SHIT!_ Michelle thought. She was now wide awake; she struggled to get Ruby to stop cuddling her. Michelle was able to slip away from Ruby; she rushed towards the door only to have Yang to kick the door down with her shot gauntlets.

"MICHELLE! RUBY'S MISSING! HAVE YOU SEEN HER?" Yang yelled.

"Okay, Yang, please don't yell. I have seen Ruby; she's asleep in my bed. Apparently, she felt lonely without me, I think that's cute but it would be better if it was you not me. I asked her if she left you a note or something to let you know she would be here. She didn't give me a straight answer. The fact you broke my door though kinda tells me you didn't know." Michelle pointed out the entire situation to Yang with that.

"Oh, sorry about yelling at you there, I'll take Ruby back to the dorms with me… and… sorry… for… breaking your door…" Yang said as she walked towards the bed Ruby was in. She removed the covers from the small Faunus. She then picked up Ruby bridal style and began to walk to their team's dorm. Michelle simply watched as Yang carried Ruby away. After they left Michelle tried to fix the door Yang had broken.

In truth, Michelle didn't care that the door was broken, she didn't have anything worth stealing any ways, so it didn't matter that much. She didn't want people to get into her room though, that meant she still needs to get the door fixed any ways. She shook her head, and started to get ready for class.

Michelle then started too walked to class; she figured she should let Prof. Ozpin know about the broken door. She walked passed Team RWBY's and Team JNPR's dorm rooms (they were right in front of each other). The door to for Team RWBY swung open with Weiss running a full sprint trying to get to class. The rest of team RWBY followed her lead, while team JNPR realised that they were going to be late as well. They soon started to run after them trying to get to class. Michelle did the same trying to get to class.

They get to class on time and taking their seats, Prof. Port was starting his lecture.

"Monsters, Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as _prey_! Ha-ha!" Prof. Port started.

The lecture sounded really uninteresting to everyone, and even though he was saying it so enthusiastically. Michelle was feeling like the world was slowing down around her, Ruby was startled awake. Weiss was taking notes because she was actually paying attention, along with Yang and Blake.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms is safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." he looks at Yang with a wink, Yang didn't seem to be okay with that at all.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the _very world_!" he added to it. A random student said something but no one was appreciating it; it was a loud agreement to what Prof. Port said.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." the rest kinda sounded like it was in gibberish, barely paid attention. Ruby was drawing something, showing it to Weiss who didn't look impressed and Yang who laughed at it quietly. Michelle saw it and thought that Ruby should at least try to pay attention.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man, 'Peter', he told me..." was then heard from the teacher before fading back into gibberish. Michelle was about to say something to Ruby then Prof. Port said something.

"Ah-heh-hem!" basically he was trying to get their attention, which it did, so he continued. Michelle notices that Weiss is starting to get frustrated. Ruby's hood was twitching at that point. Ruby was getting nervous, Michelle could tell, as Weiss looked more and angrier with her. Ruby wasn't actually doing anything, she was paying attention, trying not to go to sleep, which was really hard for what the lecture was about. Michelle was starting to go into protector mode as Weiss was staring angrily at Ruby, to which Ruby was starting to get scared.

"The moral of this story, a true Huntsman must be honourable?" Weiss just started glaring daggers at Ruby. It was a good thing that Ruby wasn't looking directly at was, she would have broken down into a full blown panic.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!" Michelle was getting ready to hit Weiss for scaring Ruby.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" by this point, Ruby was shaking in fear, Weiss was glaring daggers at her, and Michelle was ready to get Weiss to stop scaring Ruby.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these _traits_?" Prof. Port asked. Weiss and Michelle both raise their hands at the end.

"I do, sir" Weiss basically sounding nearly angry at this.

"As do I," Michelle says calmly. Ruby was starting to relax a bit.

"Well, then let's find out which of you are better than!" He shows two cages with what seemed to be Grimm inside them. "Step forward one at a time, and face your opponent!" he added.

Michelle got up with Weiss and both left to get changed in their combat gear. Michelle wanted Weiss to go first before she fought it. Mainly to see if she can handle herself against whatever the Grimm in the cage is. Michelle sits in the stand waiting for Weiss to finish her fight. It took longer than it should have though. Weiss had a charged the Grimm but this one had tusks, so her rapier got stuck in them. She got distracted by Ruby who was cheering for her, which led to her losing her rapier across the room. She dodges the next attack causing the Grimm to hit the side barriers. She dives for her weapon, Ruby tries to give Weiss some advice, to which snaps at her saying "Stop telling me what to do!"

Ruby thought she was being helpful in the slightest, which Michelle thought that was the last straw and decided to show Weiss that she shouldn't snap at Ruby. Ruby was looking scared and upset to what Weiss said to her. Michelle wanted to interfere with Weiss fight but decided against it because she was going to be at least courteous to her before she taught the cruel girl a lesson.

Weiss started to use her glyphs to deflect an attack that caused it to go on its back, and then pounced at it stabbing it in the chest killing it instantly. Michelle however was not that impressed by this, she was waiting it for to be her turn. Weiss sat down on the stands in her seat. She had a smug look on her face, Ruby was really scared by this point, and Michelle put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Ruby don't be scared. It's my turn to fight now, so just relax and watch, okay?" Michelle said calmly.

Michelle was standing where was previously and reached for something in her pocket. It was a blind fold. Everyone was confused with why she was wearing a blind fold to fight a Grimm. Ruby was the only one that looked really happy about this, Weiss just thought Michelle was crazy to go against a Grimm blind folded. Yang looked at Ruby and saw how happy she was seeing Michelle fight with a blind fold. Blake was interested in why she would do that, and then Michelle asked something really strange.

"Prof. Port. I hope you don't mind if I give a demonstration, but I need to fight another Grimm after this, without the blind fold, so everyone can understand why I am wearing a blind fold in the first place." Michelle said.

"Well, I don't see why not in the first place, if you can kill your opponent quickly I'll make an exception at making your demonstration." He replied. Michelle simply nodded and took out two sword hilts. No one knew the strategy Michelle would use against Grimm, except for Ruby. The way Ruby fights is similar to the way Michelle fights except the difference is that Ruby looks as if she dances with her weapon, Michelle fights like she is the only one that is left in the world, to the point where it looks like she juggles her weapons around before she looks like a dance of death.

The dual sword hilts were not extending, it remained as it was. Prof. Port took his Blunderbuss Axe and cut the lock of the Grimm that was in the cage, same one as before. It charged right at Michelle. She just smiled at the Grimm, and easily moved out of the way than tackled it to flip it over. Ruby was cheering for Michelle. Weiss was amazed that Ruby wasn't distracting her concentration. In fact, Ruby was telling her the weak spot, even though she saw Weiss' fight.

Michelle noticed that the Grimm had gotten back on its feet. Michelle than decided to stop the fight there, she extend her swords, and then slashed down from the side of the Grimm, on its tusks causing it to launch a few feet in the air. Michelle took her other sword and stabbed the Grimm through the chest, turning it into shadows as it died. Ruby cheered as Michelle killed the Grimm. The speed was much faster than Weiss, and the fact that she did it blind folded was an even bigger shock.

Michelle took off the blind fold. "I need the next one for the demonstration now." she pointed out.

"Very well as promised, the next Grimm up without your blind fold this time." there was another cage in the room; he opened that one realising the Grimm inside.

The Grimm, however, stopped in its tracks looking into Michelle's eyes. It started to back up in fear even rushing back into its cage.

"As you can see, most of the Grimm is scared of me when they look into my eyes. Almost as if I'm deadlier then anything the Grimm have ever encountered in their life. I'm still not sure why they do this me, though it did help with some of the Grimm I have hunted. Though, I get different reactions from different Grimm." Michelle said before walking over to the cage the Grimm ran into. She took her sword and jabbed it inside killing the Grimm inside. She retracted her weapon and put it away.

Weiss was terrified that Michelle could cause a Grimm to do that unintentionally. She also felt like if she does anything to piss Michelle off, she would be killed without a second thought. Michelle glared at Weiss as if to talk to her about something. Prof. Port decided to end class early for the day.

Michelle waited outside the class for Weiss, yet she grabbed Weiss and Yang by the wrist so she could talk to both of them. Ruby thought Michelle was just going to tell them about the time they had spent together during the ten year gap from being with Yang.

Michelle just brought them to her dorm room, though the door was fixed now. She let go of Yang's wrist, yet with Weiss towards one of the beds when she let go of her wrist. Michelle closed the door, letting the two think for a second.

"Okay, I think it's about time to tell you two what happened in the ten year gap Ruby and you had." she looked at Yang.

"I would prefer to hear it from Ruby herself instead." Yang said.

"The thing is, now would be your only time of hearing it. Ruby wasn't able to tell you and she might forget what happened, which isn't good."

"Why isn't it good? I mean she just acts like a child most of the time, I don't think she understands the kind of school we're in." Weiss harshly pointed out.

"Oh she understands that, Weiss, if you notice this you may want to help let her know how to act, but nicely though, without yelling. She takes that kind of thing to heart more than yelling, mainly because she gets scared of you when you do."

"Why does she get scared of someone yelling?" Weiss asked hoping that it is a stupid reason why she gets scared from someone yelling.

"I'm curious to, I never seen Ruby get scared by someone yelling at her when we were still together." Yang said.

"Well, this happened when we couldn't find you during the ten year gap. It started around I believe 4 years ago, that's when she was most influenced to be scared from someone yelling."

"What happened?"

"We were kidnapped by these humans, I believe they called themselves _The_ _Justifiers_, they worked for the Schnee Dust Company to make sure the people responsible for the deaths of their family friends and their stolen Dust." Weiss' eyes widened when she heard the name.

"They thought we were the ones who caused the recent death of that time when they found out both Ruby and I was Faunus. They took us to a room with poor lighting. They had the decency to leave us in the same room together. They started out being nice asking us questions without raising their voice, maybe to keep us calm while they interrogated us." Weiss did still not understand what she meant.

"They asked us about the murder, I told them that we didn't know the person that died. They started getting harsher at us at this point. They took out a whip, pulled up the back of my shirt, put me down on my knees, and started whipping me for everything that I said." Weiss' wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Was Ruby also whipped?" Yang asked concerned.

"They whipped her ten times before they thought I was better to whip for every time she said something they didn't want to hear, they kept yelling at her to tell them what they thought was true. Ruby started getting scared by the yelling that she started shaking, they began to whip her again to 'shut her up' so they could continue the interrogation." Weiss didn't see the point in Ruby being scared in the first place.

"Basically this was happening for a week, to almost a month of pain, Ruby felt that the more pain I felt the more she felt like it was her fault, and the more she felt like it was her fault the more pain she felt afterwards. Every time she said it was her fault that they were whipping me they yelled at her then whipped her to shut up. Though the total of whips she got was around 100 in the month they had kept us in that cramped room. I was whipped... more than 1, 000 times, I wasn't able to count the actually amount they whipped me but the last time they whipped Ruby, was the last time they ever whipped us." Weiss began to see why Ruby was shaking holding the back of her neck when she yelled at her when they first met.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM HURT HER?!" Yang yelled, with fire around her fists and her eye now red.

"I wasn't strong enough. I felt that I was breaking a promise. But by the end, everything had finally come to an end for them, and an end to Ruby's suffering. Her wounds healed faster than mine so she didn't get any scars from it. What happened was I snapped. Ruby said that I need to stay calm when I was in a fight. There is a specific reason for that. When I snapped during then, I had used my semblance at full strength for the first time."

"So... what happened?" Weiss asked feeling sorry that it happened.

"What happened I'm not even sure myself, but Ruby told me that the shadows in the room went crazy cut my restraints, before going around me, apparently I had transformed into a Beowolf, with a dark red mask with black marks, black fur with a dark red tint in it. I apparently ripped them apart, and tore them to shreds that mixed of broken bones, blood, little bits of skin, and shredded organs. It was a gruesome sight."

Weiss was speechless to here this, Yang was shocked that this even happened to either of them.

"So what you're saying is Ruby is terrified of being yelled at for doing anything that someone doesn't like, because someone whipped her for doing what she thought they wanted?"

"Sadly, yes and no, she is scared of being yelled at because she thinks she is going to be hurt right after. She also goes into a state of panic when she is being yelled at for a long time thinking the pain that's going to come is going to be excruciatingly painful."

Weiss definitely felt bad about that and getting angry with her.

"Weiss just to let you know, Ruby has never went to school before this, she doesn't know how to act, which is why she was trying to pay attention after she showed you that picture she drew, she thought she was allowed to do that." Michelle finished talking and began to put some of her stuff away and told the two to head back to their dorm.

"Weiss, Ruby is a better leader then you because you're too arrogant to except what others have to say, you should think about that. Ruby isn't one to take lightly, please don't yell at her, I suggest you apologise to her nicely since she was getting scared of you like that." Michelle said to Weiss as a bit of advice yet also as a threat.

Yang and Weiss got back to the dorm to see Blake staring at them, Ruby passed out cuddling her wolf tail soundly asleep with a bunch of books and paper around her. Weiss thought she would let her sleep, though she noticed that the work she had was completely right even though it was Grimm studies, even though some of the things written weren't even mentioned in the text book.

Blake walked up to Yang and started to explain what happened.

"Ruby asked me to help her concentrate on her studies while you and Weiss went to talk to Michelle. Though why didn't she talk with me though?" Blake asked.

"The only reason I can think of is that she thought you might be able to help Ruby study, or because she knows that you would never do anything to hurt her." Yang replied.

"I guess I could go talk to her." Blake said.

"You could, but I think Ruby might sneak out again to visit Michelle at some point." Yang responded.

"Actually she tried to; I just told her that she could cuddle her tail and imagine it was Michelle." Blake replied, smiling at the fact that Ruby was asleep.

Blake started to leave to visit Michelle to see her again. She noticed that the door was fixed and simply walked up and knocked. Michelle opened the door and saw Blake.

"Hey Blake, how are you?" Michelle said kindly.

"I'm good, may I come in?" Blake replied.

"Sure. Come in." Michelle opened the door wider letting Blake inside. Blake noticed the books neatly placed on the shelves in the room and the wardrobe that was slightly open. _Wow it's very neat in here_ Blake thought. Michelle sat on her bed waiting for Blake to sit down.

"Your room is surprisingly clean." Blake noted before she sat down on the bed next to Michelle.

"Well it's because I don't like having a messy room, especially because I have three extra beds, if someone needs a place to sleep, they wouldn't want to see a messy room." Michelle smiled.

"I see, I guess that makes sense, so how is your time at Beacon?" Blake asked.

"It's good, but I don't think I have a full opinion until I've been here longer." Michelle replied.

"Um... Can I ask you a personal question?" Blake asked blushing a little at the thought of her question.

"Sure, I might be able to answer it depending on what you ask." Michelle said.

"Well... I wanted know... if you... have someone you like?" Blake nervously asked.

"Someone I like?" Michelle asked.

"You know... someone you think... you... love..." Blake started blushing again.

"Well... actually... I do..." Michelle said also blushing.

"Would you mind telling me who that is?" Blake asked curious about who that is.

"Um... sorry... I need figure out if I truly do love ***cough*** _her_ ***cough* **so I think I will keep quiet until I know for sure, sorry Blake." Michelle said.

"It's alright; it's just that I thought I should ask is all."

"Really, are you sure?"

"I would have thought that you would have liked someone already, given your personality. Even though you seem to be protective of how Ruby feels."

"I didn't think you would ask those kinds of questions, which may be true to a point, but the only thing I am worried about is if the one I like could return my feelings for them, and making sure Ruby doesn't get hurt."

"I see."

"Did you want to stay here for the night? It is getting late you know."

"Oh it is... though I think I'll be heading back to my dorm room alright?

"See you tomorrow then."

Blake walked out of the dorm to head back to her team's dorm. _I know I heard the answer of the gender of who she liked right? She did say 'her' between that cough she used to hide it,_ Blake thought. After that everyone was asleep resting for what the next thing to come for them.

* * *

**End**

**Time: 4:01pm EST**

**Day: Sunday June 29****th****, 2014**

**Dark Dragon Queen of Death**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, Dark Dragon here, I would just like to say that I have been thinking about the story recently and I wanted to get a chance to read out loud to a friend. I didn't mind of course cause I thought that I might be able to fix any mistakes in the story. Well, I found some mistakes and I added some ideas the person gave me. So a shout out to my friend and a big thank you for some of the ideas to add to the previous chapters which I shall update later in the day. I might start doing that before I forget about the proof reading.**

**Once again, I hope you enjoy the story like normal and R&R. Reviewing is something I would like to look forward to reading when I see them. I have yet to see any yet, I would like to know what you guys think of the story so far, I need to know if there should be anything to fix, if I should add anything, stuff like that. I will give you thanks in the next chapter if I add it in. I will even thank you for fixing any mistakes I made in the chapter when I update it. **

**Hope you Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next day it was fight training, Jaune was fight Cardin Winchester, Jaune was having a difficult time fighting him. He lost; Glynda ended the match before Cardin could kill Jaune. She talked about the Vytal Festival. They all went for lunch.

Nora was talking about a dream she had, Yang was listening to Nora, Ren was correcting her, Blake was reading a book, Weiss was filing her nails, Jaune wasn't paying attention, Pyrrha was looking at him, Ruby was also looking at him, Michelle was walking towards them.

Ruby wasn't sure if Jaune was okay. Then they heard laughing from somewhere, behind them. Cardin and his team were messing with a Rabbit Faunus. Michelle was walking closer to them ignoring them.

Jaune had denied Cardin bullying him. To which everyone brought up the moments Cardin had bullied Jaune. Nora offered to break his legs. Then Jaune continued to defend Cardin and his bullying. Cardin had started pulling on the Fauna's ear. Michelle didn't ignore that. She placed her hand on Cardin wrist.

"Let her go." Michelle demanded. Cardin just laughed at her.

"Sure I'll let her go," Cardin said smugly. He jolted his wrist, a crunching sound was heard. He had broken apart of the Fauna's ear at the top, now it was twisted and broken a bit. Cardin just laughed as he let the Fauna go.

"There I let her go; now you can let me go." Cardin said mocking the Michelle.

"I guess my threat wasn't picked up." Michelle said coldly. Her hand began to crush Cardin's armour covering his wrist. His team mates were laughing along with Cardin at, what they thought was a bluff, from what Michelle said. Ruby began to get worried for Michelle.

"It's atrocious that people do that to others. I can't _stand_ people like him." Pyrrha stated.

"He's _not_ the only one... I can't Michelle was the only one that is standing up for her though, there should be others." Blake stated, in anger, and with worry.

"T-t-t-that's because we're scared of him," Ruby pointed out. "Some Faunus is scared of being the one that saves another from being bullied, their afraid being judged as belonging to the White Fang. Except for Michelle, though that's only because she was one five years ago, she left when the leader stepped down, she refused to be ordered to hurt someone if she didn't see for herself." Ruby added.

Michelle just looked at Cardin straight in the eyes, not caring or even showing emotion. She was then surrounded by Cardin's team. Russel grabbed her ears and started to crush them. Michelle didn't show any pain. Cardin's armour broke; now Michelle was crushing his wrist. No one could understand why Michelle wasn't reacting in pain from her wolf ears being crushed.

Michelle started using her semblance on them. The shadows started to strangle Russel for crushing her ears. Another shadow was trying to hold Sky down to the ground. Dove was being suffocated. Cardin had his wrist being crushed.

"There are two other reasons no one's helping," Ruby started to say looking down to at her hands. "It's because Michelle doesn't feel pain like normal from her ears and tail." Ruby added.

"The other reason is because she gives off her aura telling others not to interfere." Ruby continued.

They all noticed that Michelle was still using the shadows to keep the other three away. She began to say something while crushing Cardin's wrist.

"When I tell you to let someone go, you let them go unharmed, Faunus or otherwise. If I see you harm her again, I will break your legs and arms. If you still harm her, I will torture you until you understand not to hurt someone, even if that means nearly beating you to near death. Do I make myself clear?" Michelle angrily stated to Cardin.

"Yeah... I understand." Cardin replied, Michelle let his wrist go walking away to go see if the Faunus was okay. Her shadows realised Cardin's team. She walked away looking for the Fauna she helped. The Fauna was almost at the infirmary when Michelle found her.

"Hey are you okay? What's your name? Sorry if I caused more pain on you then what should have happened." Michelle said trying to get the Fauna to relax.

"I'm fine, but my ear is hurt, yet yours seem to be in worse shape than mine. My names Velvet Scarlatina, it's not your fault that I got hurt when you tried to help me. Though why did your aura say not for anyone to help you? Oh yeah, what's your name?" Velvet said.

"My name is Michelle. I got my aura to say that because I might have attacked people in the middle of it if they got in the way. It's nice to meet you Velvet. Also I have all but lost all nerves in my ears at the tips; my tail has become numb since an incident that happened 8 years ago." Michelle replied.

"How did your ears go numb at the tips? They looked perfectly fine before. That doesn't make any sense."

"I lost feeling there because of the same thing they did to my ears. It shot the nerves there, I still have nerves there of course, but I can't feel any more pain." Michelle replied with a smile.

"I could try to heal your wounds from what happened." Michelle suggested.

"It's alright; I can heal my ear just fine, see?" Velvet healed hear ear quickly.

"That's good, I have to get ready for class now, and I'll see you around, okay?" Michelle said and walked away.

Michelle had the same class as Velvet but she had to deal with something sometime after they talked to each other. Michelle learned that Jaune faked his transcripts because she was monitoring him just in case. Michelle already told Glynda, but she suggested that he at least stays so he can get better quickly with the help of his team, and also to keep quiet so he doesn't panic and run away.

Michelle nodded and walked away. She suddenly felt a burning sensation on her arm.

"Damn, it's too soon for it to act up again… something must have rattled it…" Michelle mumbled to herself. She continued towards her dorm room to retire for the night.

**_Ruby's team's dorm room, Blake, Weiss, Ruby and Yang were all trying to get to know each other better so they could work better as a team than just someone they needed to support_**

"Okay so I kinda refuse to talk about myself just yet… I'm still not comfortable talking about my past…" Blake said replying to Ruby, Weiss, and Yang asking her about it.

"Since I still don't feel comfortable… I think Ruby should talk about her past instead…" Blake tried to reason with them at the cost of Ruby looking down at the floor depressed.

"I guess I can say certain something's from my past that I can remember…" Ruby said sadly and tears in her eyes.

"Alright Ruby, how was your life while being with Michelle for 10 years?" Yang asked with a smile on her face.

_I knew she wouldn't let this go… well, that's Yang I guess… I'm just going to have to deal with it from now on,_ Ruby thought. She sighed and took a deep breath to relax her nerves before she said anything.

"Well, it was fun actually. Michelle protected me like I was a sister to her, she taught me how to fight and we helped a lot of people." Ruby smiled.

"That's it, well, who did you help? How did you help them? It wasn't anything sexual was it?" Yang asked now worried of what kind of people Michelle and Ruby helped, and if they did anything sexual as a way of 'helping' someone.

"No nothing like that Yang, jeez, Michelle would have amputated those kinds of people if they tried that. Luckily, no one we helped were like that thankfully. There was that one time we saved a bunch of passenger from a train a few years back… well it might have been a couple months before we got into Beacon though… anyways, Michelle went ahead to make sure no one was on the side we were going to put the passengers on." Ruby said with enthusiasm. Ruby was always glad to talk about the things that Michelle and her accomplished to help people. Blake was really interested in the story more so than Yang, Weiss also was interested, though she wanted to know the train she was talking about was.

"Michelle made sure that the passengers in the back were at the front of the train to protect them. I made sure everyone stayed calm and relaxed, I also made sure nothing got past me to harm them. Though, the strange part was… someone helped us without even knowing it. The person separated the train that was going to be destroyed and made to look like an accident at the cost of everyone's lives. Thanks to that we saved everyone that worked on the train."

"What kind of train was it, may I ask?" Weiss asked. Ruby had to think for a bit to remember the type it was.

"I believe Michelle said it was a freight train I think, carrying a large shipment of some sort… I think she said it was a shipment from The Schnee Dust Company… though I don't exactly remember the kind of train it was… sorry for not being able to specify that part for you Weiss."

"That's quite alright Ruby, I know the train now that you described it though so it doesn't matter. I guess I should thank you for saving the people who worked on the train… my father would have… let's just say it wouldn't have been a good idea for someone to stay in the same room with him if he had received word of their deaths at the time." Weiss said with a small smile on her face.

"Ruby did you do anything that didn't involve Michelle being there with you?" Blake asked curiously.

"Blake, curiosity killed the cat, you should think about the kind of question you want to ask but try thinking about saying it in a more subtle way next time. To answer your question though, I did help people on my own; I even hunted Grimm on my own. We stayed together because we considered each other as family. Sure she was overly protective at times, she still let me have my space, let me do things myself, and let me learn from my own mistakes." Ruby replied to Blake with a large smile on her face.

"Thank you for answering my question Ruby." Blake replied back.

"Ruby, can you tell me something about Michelle?" Weiss asked. Ruby thought that it was rare for to want to know someone that wasn't on a team with her. She smiled softly and replied.

"What would you like to know?"

"I would like to know where she got that attitude from. Where did she even learn to fight and how come she seems so much stronger than what she shows us? Shouldn't she have gone to school to learn how to fight like that?" Weiss asked with interest in the subject they were now talking about. Ruby gave her a sad look and looked at the floor.

"I'm not sure why she didn't go to a combat school actually… I know she said her mom help her fight when she was 3… though the age she was when she told me this was 8 when we started travelling together… though she seemed to have more skill than a full grown huntress and huntsmen who graduated from Beacon though… she said she couldn't afford to at one point though. 10 years ago was the day we both had last seen our own mother so that could have been the reason for it as well." Ruby replied with a sad look on her face.

"It's okay Ruby, you don't have to keep talking about it if you feel uncomfortable," Yang said softly and caringly like a loving sister.

"I'm not upset about me actually, I know I moved on, but it's Michelle that I'm worried about… she still somewhat blames herself for what happened to her… yet I tried to help her through it like she helped me move on, but she just refused everytime… almost like she had lost her mom before that day…" Ruby started to get up and walked towards the bathroom.

"I think that's enough team bonding for now… when everyone else is ready to talk about their past, let the rest of the team know. I'm going to take a shower, talking about the depressing part to life is uncomfortable to me sometimes." Ruby walked into the bathroom hold her pyjamas and a towel in her hands. When she closed the door the others started to talk.

"Yang, do you know anything about Michelle's mother?" Blake asked.

"Well, I know more than Ruby, I can tell you that much. I never met her in person." Yang replied.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Her mother was getting really sick as Michelle was getting older. Her father wasn't there with her from what I noticed… some people thought her father was dead from the same thing his wife was going through, or he died fighting Grimm. There were a hand full of people that thought he walked out on her so he didn't have to deal with having a child." Yang said with a sad tone in her voice.

"So before her mother got sick, they trained together?" Blake asked.

"I believe so… I'm not sure on the full details of it yet…" Yang replied with the sad tone ever present.

"I know that's what you think Yang, yet Michelle seems to think her father is dead and she still fights like a badass, so I think she might be handling it a little too well if you asked me." Ruby said as she walked out of the bathroom. Her towel was on top of her head and wrapped around her sides. Weiss thought that was weird even though she had relaxed about certain things Ruby did.

"*Yawns* I'm getting tired. Night team, you guys should all get a goodnight sleep to. *Yawns* Michelle plans on making sure that I stay here instead of going into her dorm room again…" Ruby lies down on her bunk bed, gets under her blanket, and removes the towel, dropping it into her laundry hamper. Blanket covering her head she continues to talk losing consciousness while speaking.

"Anyways… tomorrow will be… a new day again for us… lots of fun… Michelle would be happy… *sleeps*" Ruby didn't finish her sentence let alone having it understandable to them. Soon the other members of team RWBY followed in their leader's footsteps, in slipping into unconsciousness for the night.

* * *

**End**

**Time: 5:33pm EST**

**Day: Sunday June 29****th****, 2014**

**Dark Dragon Queen of Death**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm guessing your wondering why I am updating this chapter on Thursday this time instead of the usual Monday update. It's because something special is happening today!**

**The release of RWBY Vol. 2 episode 1 is going to be released today!**

**For my time, it will be released at 8:00pm EST for the public and 6:00pm EST for sponsor. Sadly, I wont be able to watch it until 8pm... this is irritating to me... Oh well, I'm sharing my excitement now! Updating early for everyone to know of the day it is!**

**Please enjoy the story so far! I have started to write other stories as well, I'll be posting those when I get a better idea of those stories.**

**Thank you to those that have been following this story so far, InsanexAngel, Motis Timere, Reko-Luna, BPxSamantha, Lucky1One, apache27, and MrKipling22!**

**Thank you to InsanexAngel for having this story as a favourite of yours!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A month after what happened, Team JNPR has been distant from their leader. They had a field trip. They had to collect sap. Jaune was with Cardin to get his sap with, Michelle doesn't particularly like Cardin. But she noticed that he was actually showing Jaune his true colours. She went to Goodwitch, telling her that Cardin should be reprimanded for what he's been doing to Jaune, and then an Ursa Major showed up and attacked Cardin. Michelle made it back to them and saw Jaune fighting it, she watched closely and saw his shield rise unexpectedly.

After that it's been three months since Ruby and Michelle got accepted into Beacon. Michelle joined Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang through a town trip. Weiss wanted to go to see the people coming to Vale. Blake says she wants to spy on them before the tournament. Weiss says she can't prove it. They see a dust shop that had been robbed recently. Weiss and Blake started having an argument at this point when one of the detectives mentioned it might be caused by the White Fang.

"Hmph, The White Fang, what a bunch of degenerates!"

"What's _your_ problem?"

"_My_ problem, I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're **_very_** misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale?"

Then the others started to enter the argument. Ruby was just trying to get them to stop arguing, yet it only fuelled the fire of their argument.

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy Michelle and I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby said.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss made another point about the Faunus, this time also pissing off Michelle along with Blake. Michelle wanted to say something but Yang quickly interjected.

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang started only talking when they heard something coming from the docks. A monkey Faunus was running away saying he was a great stow away. The Faunus was running from the police. The thing is Ruby and Michelle were wearing their cloaks with the hoods up (basically Ruby usually has her hood up most of the time when she doesn't need to stay in her team's dorm room). The Faunus ran by looking at Ruby, Michelle, and Blake.

Weiss wanted to chase after the Faunus that ran by. She said she wanted to observe him, to which confused Michelle. They still went after him, only for Weiss to bump into someone and fall to the ground with them, the Faunus got away right after that.

**_Conversation between Yang, Weiss, and the person she bumped into_**

"No, he got away!" Weiss said.

"Uhh... Weiss," Yang said

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" the person Weiss knocked down said.

**_Now the rest of them joined into the conversation_**

"Um... Hello." Ruby said nervously.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm **wonderful**! Thank you for asking." said the person still on the ground. Michelle thought she was in a daze a bit. Blake thought she was hurt in the head from bumping into Weiss. Ruby thought this person smelled different from other humans, yet didn't have the smell of a Faunus either. Yang was concerned that the girl on the ground is hurt. Weiss thought she should apologise for bumping into her, then thought she shouldn't do that and instead thought about who this girl was before she walked away from her.

"Do you... wanna get up?" Yang asked kinda concerned. The girl thought for a bit as she lay on the ground in front of them.

"... Yes!" she finally gets up, though the others took a step back. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny said.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby,"

"Michelle. Nice to meet you… I guess."

"I'm Weiss." Said it like a snobby rich girl we all know she is.

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked that, but Blake hit her side to get her to introduce herself to Penny.

"Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated.

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out.

"So I did!" Penny realised.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss apologised.

"Take care, friend" Ruby said happily.

"She was... _weird_..." Yang said confused at whether the person was okay.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss said annoyed. Penny then appeared right in front of her. She was confused, thinking that is wasn't possible. She completely forgot that Ruby did the same thing to her back during the initiation, to deflect an attack from a Beowolf to protect Weiss.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked.

"Oh, I'm really sorry; I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang said.

"No, not you," Penny walks over to Ruby who got a bit scared by this. "**You,**" She stated.

"_Me?_ I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby panicked a bit.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I _really_ your **friend**?" Penny asked. Ruby looked over to her team mates to see what to do; Michelle didn't really care as long as Penny wasn't trying to hurt Ruby. The others were saying 'no', which Ruby didn't know why they would do that since they just met Penny.

"Uuuum..." Ruby saw her team mates trying to see it wasn't a good idea. "Y-Yeah, sure, why not," Ruby finally responded, to which her team mates were not impressed by. Michelle shrugged at it since Ruby was trying to make a friend at least, well, to Michelle anyways.

"Sen-sational, we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny finished. Michelle was laughing when she heard the last part. To which everyone looked at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but this felt like something that was just forced to say." Michelle said. After a while they found out Penny was going to participate in the tournament. To which Weiss asked if she knew the Faunus, just not politely, to Blake and Michelle, it agitated them. Ruby didn't mind as long as it wasn't towards her, that being said she was basically oblivious to the actual meaning Weiss was hinting at from the start of Blake and her's argument from earlier.

"The Filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss said.

"Why do you keep saying that," Blake said angrily. Michelle wasn't even smiling at the fact Blake was talking back to the '_Ice Princess_' that was Weiss Schnee.

"Huh?" Weiss responded.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake said angrily at Weiss, Michelle was also getting pretty angry at Weiss for how she was talking about a Faunus in that way.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss argued back.

"Stop it!" Blake yelled.

"Stop _what_? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss retorted.

"You ignorant little _brat_," Blake replied.

"Weiss, have you ever considered someone else's feelings before you said something like this?" Michelle asked her, there was venom in her tone along with a way of saying '_You keep talking about the Faunus like that, I cut out your tong in retaliation_', Weiss felt shivers down her spine from that. She shook her head and was about to say something. Ruby was worried that someone might get hurt, that someone was Weiss.

"Hey Ruby, why is Michelle looking like she is going to rip out Weiss' tong?" Yang asked.

"She takes those kinds of comments about the Faunus to heart. She's a Faunus after all. So am I but I don't take most of those comments to heart." Ruby stated answering Yang. She was still worried about what Michelle would do if she didn't leave at that moment. Sadly, to Ruby's dread in her mind, Michelle just stood her ground against Weiss. Ruby was hoping that something would intervene in this and stop the three of them before this could escalate. The hope faded into dread even more. Their argument continued.

"How dare you talk to me like that? _I_ am your teammate!" Weiss stated, annoyed.

"_You_ are a judgemental little girl." Blake said without a care.

"Weiss, what the _fuck_ gives you the right to judge an entire species based on what a single group's recent actions?" Michelle snarled. Weiss was startled by the snarl but didn't think much of if.

"What in the world makes you say that? Also Michelle I do have a right to judge the Faunus anyway I feel like!" Weiss said, seemingly oblivious to what she is actually doing.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake replied harshly.

"Um, I think we should probably go..." Yang said to Ruby.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked.

"We're going to head back to Beacon so these two can argue in our dorm room so they wouldn't bother anyone out here." Yang replied.

"So, I'm going to?" Penny thought aloud.

"No, Penny, you can't come with us, sorry" Ruby stated.

"Why not, we're friends aren't we Ruby?" Penny tried to guilt Ruby to let her go with them. Ruby was immune to that sort of thing though; part of Ruby's heart was ice cold as Weiss', just not as much as her.

"Penny, we are friends but this involves my team and Michelle, it's their argument, I think it would be rude of you to join us to go back to Beacon when they are arguing over something that they think is important to them." Ruby stated. She was trying anything at this point to get Penny off the idea of going with them. Penny finally understood what Ruby means.

"So you admit it! The White Fang _is_ just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss said as if she thought she won.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake snarled back.

"Weiss, have you ever thought about how other Faunus feel about the White Fang?" Michelle asked.

"No, and why should I? What would I gain from talking to a bunch of good for nothing Faunus about their own races group, The White Fang?" Weiss snapped back to Michelle.

"You should know the White Fang has done to you, but you don't seem to know what the White Fang has done to other Faunus! Their own _fucking_ race Weiss, and you have the nerve to say those Faunus shouldn't be given sympathy for the trauma the White Fang as given them? Just because you're a spoiled little brat doesn't mean you can use your own pain that the White Fang inflicted on them, means that all Faunus are with the White Fang. You are ignorant to how the rest of the world took it! This is why you should never be a leader…" with that Michelle left, leaving only her cloak behind in Ruby's hands.

After that, the conversation stopped, then started, then stopped, then started all over again like it was left on repeat. Weiss still didn't understand what Michelle meant by the Faunus of the White Fang are also taking it out on other Faunus. Blake understood it and so did Ruby.

"I don't understand _why_ this is causing such a problem!" Weiss said.

"That _is_ the problem!" Blake corrected.

"You do realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang is pure evil!" Weiss replied.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like **_you_**, who force the White Fang to take such drastic measures! The White Fang have been not only defending themselves, they also enforce the other Faunus to join them, and when they decline, it's not a pretty site in the slightest, Weiss. This is only because the White Fang changed from 5 years ago!" Blake stated.

"People like _me_? Michelle is just a lunatic that thrives on the misery she gets!" Weiss was shocked as she retorted the last comment in disbelief. Ruby thought Weiss was going too far at this point.

"You're discriminatory! Michelle isn't a lunatic, she is perfectly sane! The way you say it means you think she is with the White Fang that you believe to be true!" Blake stated. Ruby wanted to get Weiss to apologise to Michelle by force for a comment like that.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss said as if she had it bad. _If she was a victim of the White Fang, she should have more scars than the one on her eye,_ Ruby thought to herself.

"You want to know _why_ I despise the White Fang. Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss asked. Ruby then felt not only anger, but sadness as well. She wrote a note, and then told Yang that she was going to go for a walk for a while to clear her head. Yang nodded then looked back towards the two of them; Ruby dropped the note to stick it to the wall. She began to run while trying not to cry at one of the comments Weiss said. Ruby didn't know what to feel at that point. This was the first time she had let a comment about the Faunus get to her so much.

She didn't feel love in her chest. She felt only pain. Weiss was her partner, yet she didn't trust Ruby because she was a Faunus. Michelle always told her that one day Ruby would feel the pain in her chest because of a comment made about the Faunus, but only from one that she trusted in her life. Ruby understood it, but couldn't understand why it hurt so much. Ruby saw Michelle lying down in front of a statue, a towel covering her head, and her tail hidden under her legs yet not enough pressure to cause a lot of pain but instead comfort.

"It's because they've been in war with my family for years, war, as in _actual_ bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen, and every day, my father would come home, furious, and made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss looked in the room and noticed Ruby was gone, yet she didn't let that get to her. Michelle was also missing as well. Normally, Michelle would be with them to make sure an argument never became violent. Weiss still didn't let that get to her, so she could finish her argument.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang. It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss finally finished what she was trying to say.

"Well maybe **we **were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake slipped in covering herself up.

"I... I..." Blake panicked and bolted from the room fast; she ran in front of a statue of an armoured man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping. Michelle was lying down on the ground hiding her Faunus heritage from everyone, the first time she showed her ears and tail was when she went against Cardin that she revealed them that time, Weiss wasn't paying attention to it so she is the only one oblivious to it.

"Ruby, what's wrong? Who made you sad?" Michelle asked sitting up as Ruby sat next to her leaning against the base of the statue. Michelle took Ruby's hood off her head to let her ears get some air.

"You should let your ears get some air right now." Michelle softly whispered in Ruby's wolf ear. Ruby started to feel more at ease with her Faunus ears being able to get some air.

"Weiss hates me because I'm a Faunus... I hate her because she didn't understand what you went through…" Ruby said sounding completely upset, sobbing in a mental break down kind of manner of the sort.

"Maybe she needs sometime to understand what she said? If she doesn't, I'll be glad to teach her a lesson. Along with the explanation of most of my scars for how I got them." Michelle stated. She gave Ruby a soft, warm, smile before she lifted her hands up to take off the towel on her head. Ruby looked at her as if she didn't want Weiss to get hurt because of that kind of reason.

"Mich~elle, you promised not to do that anymore… you said you weren't going to hurt someone just to explain _that_ to them… I had you sign a form and everything to make sure you wouldn't go back on it…" Ruby complained.

"I remember… I didn't say I would beat it into her…" Michelle stated with a sly smile. Ruby started to smile along with her. They heard footsteps coming towards them. They looked in the direction the footsteps were coming from and they saw Blake running up to them. Looking like she was about to cry as she got closer to them.

"Hey Blake, are you okay?" Michelle asked. Blake shook her head, a tear coming from her left eye. She lifted up her hands to her bow; she began to untie the bow from her head. Michelle's eyes widened along with Ruby's eyes. She was now looking at Blake's cat ears. Michelle got up with Ruby to walk up to Blake.

"So I can finally see your cat ears?" Michelle said calmly.

"Yeah, and I can finally see your tail along with your ears, and your sparkling red eyes..." Blake stopped herself before she said something after that she would regret saying. "You have a great heart though." Blake said, blushing a bit, yet still looking a bit sad.

"I can also see Ruby's ears to, I'm guessing you tail is hidden in your cloak?" Blake said, blush now gone, yet with the sad look in her face.

"I knew you three would look better without covering your ears and tails, though one of you is still cover their tail." the monkey Fauna from before was behind Blake.

"That's only because I like wearing my cloak." Ruby stated still a little upset. She never did mind letting her tail show but she was attached to the cloak and always wore it which ended up hiding her tail from everyone as a result.

**_Back at the dorm with Yang and Weiss_**

Yang noticed a note near the door.

"Hey Weiss, how long has this note been here?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, how long has Ruby been missing? And why wasn't Michelle listening to the argument to prevent this from happening?" Weiss asked. Yang realised that Ruby had been gone for a long time and usually Michelle would meet them at their dorm room during an argument so she could take a shower to calm her nerves before she dealt with the problem. Yang took the note off the wall and began reading it out loud.

"Dear Yang and Weiss,

I feel that I am now unwanted by my own teammate.

Being hated for what you are and who you are is worse than just being hated for the sake of being hated.

My heart, now broken, nothing can fix it.

Not to be trusted by the one you trust with your life would never work out the way we planned.

I am no longer wanted by my partner.

Therefore I'm running away.

From,

Ruby **Rose**"

Yang was shocked at this, Ruby never signed her last name since coming to Beacon, of course Yang knew her last name, and she also knew Michelle's as well. She never said it because of the fact that her family is very well known to be hired mercenaries, but not the low class you could find anywhere, the high class kind, they were legends among the mercenary groups out there.

"Weiss, you did know Ruby was a Faunus, didn't you?" Yang asked making sure she wasn't going to get angry at Weiss for knowing full well of the fact Ruby was a Faunus.

"Ruby's a Faunus? How? I never even noticed I never saw if she had a tail or even ears. Seriously though, how is she a Faunus?" Weiss asked confused of what Yang was taking about. Yang placed her hand to her cheek and took a deep breath. Explaining this was going to be tuff.

"She has wolf ears and a tail, you would have seen them when we came back from having Michelle talk to us, and she even pointed out both of them being Faunus. Weren't you paying attention?" Yang was worried that Weiss unintentionally hurt Ruby without being aware. Along with Michelle, and maybe even Blake, though she didn't really think Blake was a Faunus when she first met Blake.

"I was listening; I was just listening to the parts that said what those... people... did to the two of them."

"Um... Weiss,"

"What?"

"There's more on the note..."

"What does it say?"

"It says Michelle only tried to leave the White Fang only to be hunted by them for 2 years. She's saying that Michelle didn't leave the White Fang 5 years ago, instead 2 years ago. She also has some… reminders from them… even though she was a Faunus like them, they still did that to her… that new leader is an even bigger prick than I thought…"

"So you're saying that Michelle was only able to escape capture thanks to Ozpin?"

"Yeah I think so, but I should tell you something about Michelle's family that could scare you a bit."

"What's that?"

"Her full name is Michelle Zellos, from the legendary mercenary family, the Zellos family, top mercenary family in history."

"You're kidding me, right? That family died out ten years ago because a mercenary wanted to be better than them."

"I'm not joking... she was the last remaining survivor of that family, that's why she is able to kill the Grimm with a blind fold, her family taught her how to fight using only her instincts... yet the final part they have to teach her is survival, meaning she has to spend ten years surviving the forest filled with Grimm, she passed at age fifteen, since she started at age five, I met her when she was 7 years old, along with Ruby. I was 6, Ruby was 4. This was before her parents were killed along with mine and Ruby's."

"So Michelle is actually a highly trained mercenary?"

"Yes she knows how to kill any living thing that can fight back."

"So I might have pissed her off, because I hurt Ruby's Feelings?"

"Yeah pretty much, I also think you insulted her as well. You know her entire family was Faunus yet they were one of the most respected out of all of them out there."

"Well let's wait for 2 more days seeing if they come back? I'm sure they're just going to be away just for a couple of days just to cool off."

"I would say no but I am getting tired right now. I am worried about Ruby. She wouldn't have lied to me if she was going to do this…"

The two of them went to sleep after that, after two days, the three never came back. So Weiss and Yang went looking for them. Somehow it was harder than they initially thought. Even though Ruby always wore her red cloak, making it easy for anyone to find her, this time, Michelle finally convince Ruby to leave her cloak somewhere safe. Ruby wasn't wearing her usual combat gear. She was now wearing, a red and black t-shirt, red and black shorts that were just below the knee, her combat boots, her belt with Crescent Rose on the back, and red fingerless gloves with her symbol in black on the back of the hand.

Ruby was trying to get used to not wearing her red cloak out in public like she usually had to cover her wolf ears and tail. Michelle wore her usual combat gear as did Blake. In front of the three girls was the monkey Faunus from the other day. His name was Sun Wukong; he wanted to get to know the three of them since they were Faunus like he was. They all head drinks in front of them while they sat together. Ruby had a mug of hot chocolate, Blake had a cup of herbal tea, Sun was also drinking tea; I different kind of tea though, and Michelle had a cup of Mocha coffee.

"So you wanted to get to know the three of us at the same time?" Blake asked. Sun looked at her with a smile stopping mid sip.

"Finally, I at least get one of you to talk, now, what about the other two?" Sun asked looking at Ruby then Michelle.

"Yeah, this one is too shy to talk, and this one is probably trying to figure out the kind of person you are before she talks to you." Blake stated.

"Well at least I have a chance to hear from one of them eventually," Sun said trying to be optimistic.

"Either that or she hates you…" Blake said as an added point.

"Jeez, thanks for the optimism." Sun said sarcastically.

"Sun… have you heard of the White Fang?" Michelle said suddenly. _At least this means she doesn't actually hate me. That's a relief _Sun thought to himself.

"Of course, I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet that hasn't heard of them; stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get what whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me," Sun replied.

"I used to be a member of the White Fang." Blake replied after taking sip from her tea.

"As was I at one point in time," Michelle stated. Sun looked at Ruby and thought that she could have been a member as well. Ruby glared at him and shook her head.

"She wasn't a part of the White Fang, don't worry." Michelle said easing Sun's mind about that.

"You two were members of the White Fang?" Sun said still in some shock.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it…" Blake started off.

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus." She continued. Michelle was just listening to what Blake in how she was talking about her story.

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus was subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there." She continued again. Michelle knew that part of the story very well. Ruby didn't know how the White Fang was created and found the story very interesting.

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist," Still continuing. Michelle remembered the first protest she want to, only because that protest ended with bloodshed caused by the people who thought the Faunus are a 'plague', needless to say that they no longer draw breath anymore.

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking," Michelle knew the leader, he was one that should be taken lightly in a fight or a conversation.

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labour. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect… out of fear." Michelle was well aware of what happened when the new leader took over the White Fang.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake had her bow back on after Sun wanted to talk to them.

"What about you?" Sun was looking at Michelle.

"What's your story?" he asked.

"My story; isn't much of one since I barely did anything… but if you must know, I was in the White Fang since I was 3 years old. When the new leader stepped in, I had a heated _discussion_ about our views. It didn't end very well for me. I received a scar for every time I came into contact with a member of the White Fang. The amount probably goes up to 60 scars from the White Fang in total." Michelle didn't go into as much detail about it but the point was still there. The new leader disliked disloyalty especially from a wolf Faunus.

"Have either of you told your friends this?" Sun asked calmly.

"Vaguely," Michelle answered.

"I just told these two," Blake replied.

**_Yang and Weiss walking through the city looking for Blake, Ruby, and Michelle twelve hours later_**

Yang and Weiss had been looking for nearly twelve hours in total. When they heard an explosion at the docks they rushed towards it. By the time they got there Sun, Blake, Penny, Ruby, and Michelle were sitting together talking. Weiss noticed Ruby, Blake, and Michelle were actually Faunus. She thought about it for twelve hours, twelve long hours with Yang, alone, hearing random puns that were just too horrible to repeat.

**_Twelve hours earlier, Ruby, Blake, and Michelle were laying on their stomachs watching a shipment unload to the docks_**

Sun came up next to Ruby and noticed the red and black box there. He didn't think it was going to be that good of a weapon. Blake and Michelle had been watching the area intensely. Then, they heard Sun walking towards them.

"So, anything," Sun asked.

"Not yet… it's strange that the White Fang is behind this, even stranger if the White Fang was doing this without being paid to do so." Michelle stated. At that moment, a Bullhead flew by and dropped off some people. To Blake's surprise, it was the White Fang. _I knew it in my heart but I needed to know for sure… Michelle probably knew it was them from the start,_ Blake thought. She looked at Michelle and saw anger in her eyes and her hands clenched into fists.

Blake looked over to the drop off point, she saw a man matching the gentlemanly thief Roman Torchwick's description walk out of the Bullhead. The way he acted suggested something horrible to be associated with the White Fang. Blake got up along with Michelle and Ruby. Blake took out her weapon and held it at the ready. Michelle shifted her sword hilts into arm guards and a mask. She took out her dual hand scythes and held them at the ready. Ruby just stood there ready to join the others in the events that will soon follow.

Blake jumped down, ran up to Roman, and held him as a hostage using Gambol Shroud. Michelle jumped down and hid in a strategic point. Ruby did the same but in the opposite direction. Sun jumped down but waited for a good moment to strike. Roman used his cane to shoot at Blake's feet after 2 more Bullheads showed up. Penny showed up on a building after hearing the explosion in the distance.

Sun jumped down and started to attack Roman. Then more guys from the White Fang showed up. Sun just smiled and waited. Michelle took on 5 members of the White Fang, Ruby took on the same amount. Blake and Sun fought against Roman as Ruby and Michelle fought the White Fang. Roman finally recognised Michelle from the time he robbed the Dust shop '_Dust Till Dawn_' three months ago.

"Hey there Wolfy, long time no see. I hope you don't plan on interfering again. Michelle took down the 5 guys she was against in an instant. Turned to face Roman, her eyes were different from before. They looked lifeless, like there was no soul in the person that stood before him now. Sun was knocked back into a crate of bananas. Blake noticed the odd behaviour the Michelle was displaying. Roman lifted up his cane and aimed it at Michelle. When Roman fired, Penny started to take down the other White Fang members before going after the Bullheads that were flying in the area.

Michelle had disappeared; no one knew where she was except for Ruby. Ruby was horrified; she knew what was to come next. She dispatched the last one before heading over to try to stop Michelle, but it was too late. Roman's weapon was cut in pieces without any effort. Roman then felt sharp pain coming from all over his body. He managed to get into the one remaining Bullhead left. Roman was nearly cut into pieces but somehow lived. Then the Bullhead had been nearly wrecked by multiple slashes to one of the wings. It still managed to escape with the heavy damage.

Michelle put her scythes away along with the mask and arm guards. Everyone looked at her as if she had done something that was simply in human to do. Yet no one was scarred except for Ruby. Ruby was scarred because she thought Michelle was going to cut everyone down in that single moment. She was relieved when that didn't happen.

* * *

**End**

**Time: 9:56pm EST**

**Date: Wednesday, July 16****th****, 2014**

**Dark Dragon Queen if Death**

**Have a great day everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay people, good news and bad news and more bad news.**

**Good news: I am continuing this story! Don't worry I do have plans on making Ruby more of a badass in this story! I am just looking for a perfect time to have her show how strong she is. I even plan on having Ruby and Michelle fight each other. Ruby is just holding back on people right now. I am re writing some parts in this story to show Ruby to be a lot stronger, problem is that I'm having a hard time adding and knowing the best time for that, hell I might add it into this chapter, I would love to have someone collaborate with someone on making that possible, and to help fix any errors I have made in the chapters so far.**

**Bad news: my phone broke so any fan fictions I have read before has gone missing so right now I am relying on my own imagination at the moment, this is hard since I do have an online course to complete and I do have a tendency to procrastinate. If you have any suggestions on some please let me know!**

**More bad news: I don't have any other bad news that is actually worth mentioning at this time right now.**

**I am very thankful to everyone who has read this story, added it to their favourites, followed it, reviewed it, liked it, and all those kinds of things!**

**Sorry for making this really long, hope you enjoy the story! **

**Chapter 7**

Michelle was walking to the next class, it was combat, and so she had her combat gear on. She used her shadows to hide something on her arm, though it was hiding two things in actuality. During combat training, she would make sure not let the fight go on for a long period of time revealing what she is trying to hide.

She walked in for class and noticed that there was a large group of people hovering at something. Michelle thought this was interesting since they barely did this in the first place. She heard some of them talking but didn't know who they were to start a conversation with them right away.

"I can't believe Goodwitch is setting up a tournament to see who the strongest is."

"We know who the strongest is, why would she need proof? Cardin could beat everyone here without breaking a sweat."

The mention of Cardin's name made Michelle realise who was actually talking. It was Cardin's team. Michelle pushed her way through the large group of people to finally see what they were looking at. She saw her 'team' name, as well as Ruby's team, Jaune's team, and Cardin's team name, as well as a bunch of others, it stated dates and times for who is gonna be fighting, and the style they were going by for the combatants.

For some reason some of the names were crossed of as if to say they were dropping out. They did so because they knew they wouldn't stand a chance against Ruby's team, some of Jaune's team, not Cardin's team, and her in particular. That only meant that Goodwitch would have to start a smaller tournament instead.

Goodwitch changed the sheet when she noticed the crossed out names, the list now shorter than before. The names now read as this:

_PRELIMINARIES_

_ROUND 1_

_MICHELLE ZELLOS, VS. CARDIN WINCHESTER_

_ROUND 2_

_YANG XIAO LONG, VS. LIE REN_

_ROUND 3_

_BLAKE BELLODONNA, VS. SKY LARK_

_ROUND 4_

_RUSSEL THRUSH, VS. DOVE BRONZEWING_

_ROUND 5_

_WEISS SCHNEE, VS. PYRRHA NIKOS_

_ROUND 6_

_NORA VALKYRIE, VS. VELVET SCARLATINA_

_ROUND 7_

_RUBY ROSE, VS. JAUNE ARC_

The matches were somewhat logical yet somewhat cruel. The fact that Jaune had to go against Ruby didn't help in the slightest though. Goodwitch got everyone's attention to explain why it was going to happen in the first place.

"The teacher's need to examine the combat capabilities of their students, as such we figured that a tournament style battle should make that task a lot simpler on the teachers instead of having me get you all to fight at the same time in the same place going at it on one another, saying this means that those who have crossed their names off the previous list will be considered as weak minded, letting the ones who are stronger get stronger than you is really weak."

Those ones simply looked down on the floor hurt that they were called weak when they have fought hard at Beacon.

"This will happen during this class at the arena, for the ones fighting you must enter the arena through a different entrance but you are allowed to jump over the stands to get to the pit of the arena if you would choose to do so."

Glynda gathered everyone together and brought them to the arena. The arena was meant for sparring, so students could get better at fighting during a tournament style battle, though it helped get others stronger before facing a creature of Grimm. Michelle jumped from the stands into the pit, leaving Cardin to walk down to the pit instead. Michelle wanted to saver this fight.

Michelle hated Cardin for not being kind hearted towards Faunus that tried to be nice to him. Knowing this, Michelle decided to reveal her ears and tail. It was less of a burden to her that why mainly. Cardin finally joined Michelle in the pit.

Cardin took out his mace and got into a fighting position. Michelle on the other hand took out her scythes and put them together getting into her fighting position as well. Everyone imagined that if Michelle had worn her hood, they could have thought she was the grim reaper. Goodwitch gave a signal to the two which began their fight. The fact Michelle held her own without breaking a sweat, infuriated Cardin.

Cardin swung his mace at Michelle's right arm, causing her wince. It was very rare of her to show she was in pain, yet that's what Cardin thought she showed. In actuality, Michelle was just trying to use her semblance to hide something on her right arm, she thought her semblance was starting to wear off and she needed to inspect it thoroughly. Cardin took that as his chance to attack her again. Her reflexes kicked in immediately, she used her right arm to block the attack, her semblance started to shake of her arm much faster than she would have preferred. She took her scythe and swung it towards Cardin. He jumped back in time to dodge it.

Michelle had no choice but to relax her semblance at this point during the fight. It seemed like Cardin winning against her, much to everyone's surprise. Then some shadows began coming off her arm. The shadows revealed black bandages on her hand, wrist and her forearm. Cardin laughed at this.

"So you have an injury on your arm, do you? Yet, you blocked my attack using your injured arm; I'm guessing your semblance protected you from most of the pain you would have otherwise felt from my attack." Cardin said smugly. Michelle just started at him with no emotions on her face. Everyone in the room was surprised to see she was injured yet fighting Cardin like the injury was nothing to her. Michelle just shook her head at this.

"You're wrong, Cardin Winchester, mostly wrong anyway." Michelle stated.

"What am I _wrong _about? You clearly have bandages on your arm. You looked like you were in pain when I hit your arm. How am I wrong?" Cardin said, as if he was stating actual facts, that were right from the start.

"Your wrong about the kind of bandages these are. They are not meant for healing. They are meant keeping something from being seen," Michelle sighed at Cardin for not paying attention at the kind of bandages they were.

"Keeping something from being seen? Ha! Don't make me laugh, I know about your semblance when you used it on my teammates. You don't scare me!" Cardin said, his team was cheering for him.

"Then after 14 years of wearing this thing, I guess I should see how long I can control it shall we?" Michelle began to remove the black bandages from her arm. After the bandages were removed, people were shocked to see her emblem and a dragon imprinted into her arm. The dragon had a red eye seeing as everyone could only see the side of its head, her emblem was on the other side of her arm, the dragon being on the side with the back of her hand, the thing about it was that when you saw it. The dragon just looked to bloody real to be a tattoo or an imprint.

The tattoo began to glow a demonic dark red and black aura of its own. Michelle not wanting to lose the bandages tied them to her hair like her elastic was already doing. Then Michelle's arm started to turn a deep dark red with some black. At the edge of her finger, black claws started to grow. Her arm started to look a bit buffer and a lot stronger. Armour was growing from her arm along with spikes, the spikes were small as a pump and white as Beowolf spike like the armour, but the armour had dark red marks on it though. Her arm basically resembled the claws and spikes of a Beowolf, and the armour of the back of a Deathstalker. Michelle's right eye was completely crimson red, looking like a Grimm's eye. Her fangs grow sharper and a bit longer, her tail becoming wilder then before, and her ears becoming a little longer but rougher looking than usual.

Cardin started to shake his head thinking he was getting scared of her.

"You think you can scare me with a little change like that? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You think I'm going to let you live after seeing that? Yeah right, I'm not going to show you any mercy." Cardin smiled at this, he now had what he thought was a legit reason to kill Michelle for what she did to him that day. When Michelle started talking, shivers went down everyone's spine, she sounded like a mix between her normal voice and a low growl that would come from a Beowolf, which learned how to growl out words, even if you still couldn't understand them, it also sounded slightly demonic in its own way.

"**_You think just because you got a reason to kill me means that Goodwitch would let you get away with it? Ha! That's a riot, besides; Goodwitch knows personally how hard it is to kill me. She has already tried herself. You are naïve if you think that this makes me a danger to everyone, as long as I am able to speak, I am no less a threat to them as a squirrel trying to fight them. Of course I mean an actual animal not a Faunus in case that's what you thought_****_._**" Michelle stopped talking to ready herself for her attacks against Cardin.

"Seriously a squirrel, that's a horrible analogy, I should rip your head off, or at smash your skull in while you still draw breathe." Cardin said trying to ignore the fear he felt.

Michelle simply stared at him right in the eye, and then moved to attack. Her speed matched how fast Ruby would go using her semblance or even faster, nobody could really tell how fast Ruby goes using her semblance so it was hard for them to know for sure.

Cardin swung his mace at Michelle, who easily dodged it, and then she nailed him in the leg with her scythe, tripping him. She slammed a Grimm like fist in his chest, slamming him into the ground. She picked him up by the leg freeing him from the ground, only to throw him up into the air and slashing her scythe down onto him, his armour broke from the impact. He was finally to his feet holding his mace in a defensive position, only for it to be cut in two pieces cleanly in half by Michelle's scythe.

Michelle grabbed Cardin by the throat and picked him up from the ground. The sudden shock caused Cardin's aura to drop instantly to zero. Michelle wrapped the bandages around her arm and it went back to normal.

"Just to let you know, the only reason why it looked like that was because I still had the bandages, I would have killed you if I wasn't controlled." Michelle said.

Cardin just nodded in fear not wanting to deal with what just happened, everyone was somewhat afraid but didn't want to say anything about it so they didn't have to fear the girl that could have an arm like a Grimm.

"Ruby, I'm sorry, I should have explained that a little better." Michelle looked like she was upset thinking she did something to hurt Ruby.

"Well I did ask if you would remove them before, but when I saw that the bandages weren't there, I thought you didn't have the tattoo anymore." Ruby stated.

Michelle looked at Blake like she was about to apologise. Blake simply gave a look that said it was ok.

"Alright everyone that is enough for today's class, you're dismissed." Goodwitch stated.

Everyone left the class yet Michelle was nowhere to be seen. Ruby was feeling slightly burned on her left arm. She noticed that some shadows were moving around then vanished. Ruby inspected her arm and her hand but didn't see anything wrong with it. She passed it off as if it was nothing.

A week went by back to the arena for the next round. It was Yang Xiao Long vs. Lie Ren.

Ren and Yang fought in close combat. It seemed like a good pairing at the time, Yang the clearly over powered Ren. With just a few seconds into the fight, Ren lost, class was not over, and we were going to continue to the next fight instead. Blake versus Sky, this battle would have been interesting if Blake actually let Sky attack once. She basically took him out with him getting the chance to draw his weapon out.

Goodwitch ended class there for the day because the two fights went by too quickly, and she was fed up with them ending their fights too quickly. Michelle bolted from the class before Blake could see her leave. Blake walked towards Ruby to see if she knew where Michelle.

"Hey Ruby, have you seen Michelle anywhere?" She asked.

"She's right… that's weird… she was here a second ago… though now that I think about it… she does this once a month. Since coming to Beacon she's been repeating this thing where she goes to a nearby forest and hunts, well, I think she's hunting. She leaves her blind fold behind during these periods of time." Ruby replied.

"Is it possible for me to go see her during this time?" Blake asked to be sure she could.

"No, sorry, it's not a good idea. The way she hunts is… different compared to the way I hunt. I hunt with Crescent Rose; she hunts… well… like… a Beowolf… or at least like that." Ruby said trying to discourage Blake from going to look for Michelle.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked curious about what Ruby means.

"Well… one time I followed her during one of her hunts. I saw something that would make any ones skin crawl. She had completely red crimson eyes, claws, sharp teeth; sharper than normal anyway; she didn't seem to be aware of my presence; she always knows when I'm around; she had a Grimm in her hand dead and she ripped off its armour and absorbed it somehow." Ruby explained.

"So I should go near her in case she thinks of me as prey? When will she be back?" Blake asked deeply worried for Michelle.

"Exactly, you might get killed if you go look for her. Well since she left recently I'd say she'd be back within half an hour. She doesn't like staying out hunting for too long, just in case something happens to me or her friends." Ruby replied with a large smile on her face. Blake smiled, and then question popped into her head, she thought about the question she asked Michelle that one time they were talking together.

"Ruby, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you know if Michelle likes anyone in Beacon?" Blake asked hoping to finally get an answer.

"Umm… hm… now that I think about… she did say something about that… she said you asked her about liking someone, she said she does but she wouldn't tell me who… though I did ask for a hint so I could figure it out on my own without snooping through her stuff looking for her journal." Blake's eyes widened, the expression on her face said 'Why would you look through her stuff for her journal?' then she realised why and just thought about something else to ask instead.

"What was the hint she gave you?"

"She said 'Someone close to you, yet is also close to someone else, the one that you would least suspect is the one I like' I still haven't figured most of it out yet."

"What have you figured out so far?"

"I have figured out that it's someone from our team. That's about it, I was thinking of asking her for a different hint to make it easier, though I have to tell her what I figured out so far first. I'll ask her when she gets back in…" Ruby looked at a clock, Michelle disappeared at 10:30am, and it was now 10:55am.

"… 5min. well I guess, she should be back soon actually, I think she will go back to her dorm though…" Ruby was then cut off by Blake.

"Thanks Ruby, I'll just wait for her at her dorm, you can go ahead and eat with the others, and I'll catch up with you along with Michelle later, alright?"

"Alright, see you at lunch!" Ruby waved goodbye to Blake and met up with Weiss, Yang, and the people from Team JNPR. Blake headed for Michelle's dorm room. As she was walking towards her destination, she heard something strange coming from the direction she was headed. She wasn't sure what it was. It sounded like crying mixed with low growls and snarls from a Beowolf. The closer Blake got to Michelle's dorm room, the louder the sound became.

Blake knocked on Michelle's door to see if she was there. _It's good that her door is fixed, no thanks to Yang breaking it down every time Ruby sneaks in here to see Michelle_ Blake thought. The sounds she heard walking to Michelle's dorm room went silent. She still heard movement behind the door, this was a good sign that Michelle was there. The door knob slowly turned, then the door slowly opened, the eye she saw though wasn't Michelle's.

Someone else is in her room. Blake realised something was off immediately. She bashed the door fully open on Sky Larke's face. Sky tumbled back and fell on a broken chair. Cardin's team was in there, Michelle was tied down. Though she looked more annoyed, she wasn't resisting, she was just sitting there seeing Cardin and his team tear through her room with no problems about it.

Blake wasn't happy though, yet Cardin and his team ran away instead, dragging Sky along with them as they ran. Michelle seemed to relax a bit and cut herself free. Blake wasn't happy with how Michelle handled the situation at all. In fact they started to argue because of it.

"You could have freed yourself at any time while they were breaking your stuff?" Blake said in worry.

"Yeah, though the stuff they were breaking isn't mine, it is the schools; they wanted to know where my weapons were so they could make an attempt to break them. I was refusing to tell them. They weren't backing down so I was getting annoyed." Michelle said calmly as to try not to worry Blake even more, sadly not saying the right words.

"They could have hurt you!" Blake said now angry yet still concerned.

"They _tried_ to hurt me. Believe me they _tried_. The broken chair was because Cardin slammed it onto my back; I didn't react so he tried using his mace, that's when you knocked on the door." Michelle tried to reassure Blake that everything was okay.

"They _tried_ to hurt you?! Then I guess that make this all okay then. Just ignore the fact that I would have broken their legs for harming you, ignore the fact that I actually care about you. You know Ruby told me about the hint you gave her telling her who you like, I'm guessing it's between Weiss and Yang at this point!" Blake was infuriated at Michelle for not caring about the fact that she tried to help her.

Michelle was actually well aware of that, the thing is, she didn't want Blake to get hurt. Michelle felt her heart sink into her stomach; it felt like she was being pulled underwater quickly. Blake turned towards the door and began to leave.

"I hope you tell the person you like what kind of feelings you have for them, maybe I'll tell them about the incident and they would even consider you as a good friend let alone would still have feelings for you, hearing how heartless you can be towards those who want to help you." Blake sounded angry, yet there was a tear in her eye as she said that to Michelle. Blake slammed the door closed and left Michelle in the mess that Team CRDL had left her in.

Michelle dropped to her knees. She started to cry. She felt like someone ripped out her heart and stomped on it repeatedly. She didn't leave her dorm room unless she was hungry or went out hunting. Ruby thought something was wrong when Michelle never showed up for some classes. Blake was acting weird as well, she would look really sad, or she would look like she was empty on the inside.

Ruby thought about what she could do to help cheer up the two. She decided to talk to Blake about what happened.

"Blake, what happened after you talked to Michelle three days ago?" Ruby asked sounding a bit concerned for the two.

"We had a fight; mainly I was the one who was nearly yelling at her. She let Cardin and his goons' tie her up had break most of her stuff trying to get to her weapons." Blake replied to her young leader.

"Wait after her hunt?"

"Yeah… what's wrong? Is there something wrong with that?"

"YES THERE IS BLAKE!" Ruby basically yelled at Blake for not understanding her concern. Blake was confused that her team's leader yelled at her.

"Michelle clears her mind during her hunts. She doesn't like to have the feeling of emotions during her hunts, the only reason she would go to her dorm instead of meeting us for lunch is because she needs to get the emotions back slowly."

"So, what happens if her emotions don't come back slowly?"

"First tell me, did she say if she was annoyed, angry, upset, or didn't feel any emotions."

"She said she started to feel annoyed at them."

"That's a good yet bad sign… tell you weren't angry at her…"

"I was yelling at her because I was angry at her."

"Okay, so you might need to be a bit worried, though we need to find Team CRDL before Michelle does."

"Why, what is going to happen? Is it something serious?"

"You see… Michelle has a routine that she follows on the days she hunts during a month. If something happens during the process of getting the feeling of her emotions back slowly there are four things that could happen within two days of being disrupted."

"Which is what?"

"There are levels. Well, I call them that, one being the worst outcome, four being the safest outcome. If she doesn't show any emotions then she stays in a secluded area, she only kills Grimm that try to attack her, she's there for three days before she comes back, and she doesn't hurt anyone so this is level four. If she's upset, she stays away from people and Grimm, she is seen only when she's hungry, she goes to the person who made her upset on the third day, depending on her feelings towards that person, depends on what she does to the person. As long as you have a good standing in her heart, she won't hurt you. That one could be considered level three or level two for what she does."

"So the other two are worse?"

"Yes, if she's annoyed, she might settle with breaking the bones of the person who did it. That would be level two. The last one is more serious, if she's angry, then she'll hunt you down, and torture you for 12 hours, then she'll brutally kill you until she feels the debt to be paid."

"Jeez, that's horrible, yet it's been two days…"

"Right, the third day is when to be on alert, which is why we need to warn Team CRDL, and Prof. Ozpin. He needs to know about this."

"How come she gets like this?"

"Since she is trying to get her emotions back, the emotion she feels gets stronger, so she loses control over her actions sometimes… though I know there have been a couple of instances where she was angry, annoyed, and upset. She mainly doesn't show any emotions."

"Well… I don't think we should tell Team CRDL about this just yet."

"Blake, why would we not tell them?"

"They were looking for her weapons, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well where are her weapons?"

"Well… she hides her weapons somewhere that no one would ever think to look."

"So her dorm room is out as possible places? It's clear that they would be there."

"Actually… that's exactly where she would hide them… though… she is a little too good at hiding things from people… the only place in her room she would hide the weapons is in plain sight, she would just use her semblance to hide them while she was away."

"So like on her desk?"

"That's one possibility… but then I think she would still be hiding them."

"Let's just go tell Ozpin about the events that are going to take place tomorrow… hopefully this will at least help Team CRDL in realising that some people aren't such a good idea to mess with when they are clearly someone you shouldn't want to see truly angry."

Blake and Ruby walked towards Ozpin's office to explain what is going to happen. As they walked to Ozpin's office they saw Michelle wearing her black cloak heading towards the café for food. Blake noticed that the shadows looked like they were crying around her. Ruby also noticed this and got Blake to ignore them. Ruby knocked on Ozpin's office door and waited for a response. They heard a reply and opened the door to his office and walked in.

"Ah, Ms Rose and Ms Belladonna, what brings you to my office this time? Did Yang set another fire in your dorm room again? Or did she break Michelle's dorm room door again?" he asked.

"No, nothing, like that, this time… It's actually a lot worse than Yang breaking this actually…" Ruby corrected him.

"Really, then what seems to be the problem this time?" Ozpin asked raising his eyebrow when he heard that it was worse than Yang breaking things.

"It's about Michelle this time…" Blake said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Michelle this time, strange that it's about Michelle, what has she done?" Ozpin asked sceptically.

"It's not about what she has done; it's about what she could do…" Ruby said.

"Oh, that's strange; well what is she going to do then?" Ozpin asked.

"Well 2 days ago, she went on her usual hunting trip for the month… thing is when she came back to her dorm room Team CRDL was there…" Ruby stated.

"They tied her up and demanded that she tell them where her weapons were…" Blake added.

"The thing is… she doesn't have her emotions to react with…" Ruby stated to get to the main point.

"She was annoyed with them; I had gone to her dorm room to talk to her…" Blake stated to explain how she knows.

"The thing is… since she usually prefers to regain her emotions slowly, there is actually a specific reason why it's slow… you see, her emotions during this become stronger when they come back, two to three emotions cause her to become violent… one is anger, another is being annoyed, the last one is 50/50 in being violent, and it's getting upset…" Ozpin started to get the idea of what they were hinting at.

"So… you mean to tell me, that Team CRDL has somehow got her to regain her emotions too quickly than their supposed to, and this may cause them harm?"

"Yes… but it only happens within 3 days of her hunting trip. Also Blake is the other person that caused her to show her emotions too quickly."

"It's a good thing you informed me on this, but what will she do to them, and Ms Belladonna here?"

"I don't know what she might do to Blake… but for Team CRDL, she is going to break their bones for annoying her."

"You what she is going to do to Team CRDL, yet you don't know for Ms Belladonna?"

"Yes because it depends on how she feels about Blake… if she loves her, she will show her love with a kiss. If she thinks of her as a friend she will apologise to her. If she thinks of her as a bully, she will break her legs. If she thinks of her as an enemy, she will hunt her like Team CRDL but she might try to kill her…" Ruby said to explain herself. Ozpin and Blake were shocked by the part that would involve Blake.

"Alright, we will see what she does for Blake, as for Team CRDL, I will have the infirmary on standby waiting for the 4 new patients that will be there tomorrow, and prepare for their arrival. For now go to your dorm and get some rest, tomorrow will be a long day for everyone."

With that, Ruby and Blake headed back to their dorm to sleep for the night. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

**End**

**Time: 12:21pm EST**

**Day: Thursday, 24 July 2014**

**For those who want to help me with the story on making improvements, my name on Skype is: Darkassassination**

**I will be posting different stories today, or at least what I have so far of the other stories... so far I believe they all should have at least one chapter that is done... they don't have Michelle in them, so it's not to complicated for me, and one is even a random AU for the added mix! Please let me know if there is something I could add to this story as well! Thank you everyone!**

**Dark Dragon Queen of Death**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update, I have been studying a lot for an exam on Friday. I didn't get the time to make the changes I had planned on making in the first place, so this is just what I had on hand. I know it's bad, but I thought this would be fair for those following to at least know that I am still writing it despite how busy I am with school work and it's only going to be more school work starting in September. Bare with me for now since I am getting someone to beta or at least proof read it for me to lay off some of that part to help me focus on completing assignments for school and still work on this with no problems. Hope you can at least enjoy this.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next day, this was worrying for Blake. Team CRDL didn't know what was going to happen to them. Blake woke up early along with Ruby. They got ready for the day that was going to involve bones breaking and something they didn't know what was going to happen. They left the dorm room after they got ready, and started to walk around the school, hoping nothing terrible was going to happen.

At around lunch, Michelle finally made an appearance. She was walking towards Team CRDL and the look in her eye said something was going to happen. As she walked towards them, the shadows around her started moving around like something was causing them to go insane. The look in Michelle's eyes said she was not in a good mood.

"So are you going to hand over your precious weapons to us, like a good little _mutt_?" Cardin said smugly. He and his team started laughing at her waiting to see what she was going to do.

"You should learn, _dog_. Anyone who annoys me must have their bones broken. You shall be first of the four." Michelle said almost sounding like she was going to torture him for the rest of his life. Cardin just laughed harder when she said that. Then he felt like there was something wrong and he was on his back in agonizing pain.

Two broken ribs, both his arms, hands, legs, and feet were broken. His team ended up having the same fate as him.

"Anyone who annoys me when I get back from my hunting trip shall have their bones broken within 3 days; of course it always happens on the 3rd day." Michelle said to them four lying on the ground. She walked away from them, allowing them to be taken away to the infirmary. Michelle was already looking for her next _target_, Blake.

Blake was with Ruby at the library, they were hoping Michelle would not find Blake there. Blake was reading one of her novels; Ruby was drawing on a blank piece of paper. Blake was thinking about how she was going to apologise to Michelle for yelling at her 3 days ago. Then the library doors opened. Ruby looked up and was shocked, she tried to alert Blake but no words left her mouth. Blake looked up when the sound of Ruby drawing wasn't there anymore. She saw Ruby's expression.

Michelle was walking towards them. Blake wanted to run but couldn't move an inch. Ruby was finally able to move and walked in front of Michelle to stop her from getting to Blake.

"H-h-h-hey Michelle what b-b-brings you here," Ruby asked trying to by Blake more time to get away, though Blake wasn't moving.

"I'm here to get Blake, I want to speak to her in private, so can you please move out of the way, Ruby?" Michelle asked politely. Strangely enough, Ruby moved out of the way with a smile on her face. She knew what Michelle was planning. She finally figured out who Michelle liked that day to.

Michelle grabbed Blake by the wrist and began to pick her up bridal style. Michelle then brought Blake to her dorm room (Michelle's dorm room). She put Blake down on one of the beds then sat down beside her.

"Um… Michelle… I want to say…" Before Blake could finish her sentence she felt a finger on her lips and began to blush.

"It's ok Blake… you don't need to apologise for yelling at me 3 days ago… I already forgive you… I just have to tell you something…" Michelle said the tone in her voice sounded soft, sweet, caring, and yet also nervous.

"What is it?" Blake asked curiously. Michelle put her hand under Blake's chin and brought Blake's face closer to her's. Blake's face was a deep red at what Michelle was doing. Then she did something unexpected. Blake felt Michelle's lips on her's. It was soft and warm. Blake's heart skipped a beat during this moment. Michelle broke off the kiss to say something.

"Well… I wanted to say… I… I think… I think I love you, Blake." Michelle said nervously. Blake's blush went down and she smiled at the wolf Fauna that sat beside her. Michelle didn't expect what happened next. Blake pulled Michelle back and kissed her back.

"I'm happy to hear that you have feelings for me, because I think I share those same feelings for you too." Blake said with a smile on her face. Michelle smiled and hugged Blake who hugged her back.

After that, everything was nearly back to normal, by the time it was the next class their tournament they had no choice but to post pone it for the next class since the next battle combatants are both in the infirmary because Michelle broke their bones. The next fight instead was Weiss vs. Pyrrha.

The two stood in the arena waiting for the round to start. Weiss wasn't happy in the slightest, she had to go against someone she had no chance of defeating. The round started and the two started the clash of metal. Pyrrha wasn't using her semblance during the fight, but Weiss was. It seemed that Weiss had the advantage, until Pyrrha used her shield to push Weiss back then trip her and point her sword at her, all within a matter of minutes. Prof. Goodwitch decided to have another fight go for the class.

The next fight was Nora vs. Velvet. Of course, Velvet was scared of the outcome; she knew Nora wasn't going to go easy on her just for being her friend. Velvet pulled out her bow getting ready to fight Nora. The girl in question brought out her hammer, Magnhild. The round started and already Velvet was terrified fight back. The round ended because Nora nailed Velvet to the wall of the arena.

They had enough time for one more round, though one person from one of the fights had to be disqualified because of personal reason, so Dove was going to the next set along with the others. The next fight though was the most interesting out of all of them so far. It was Ruby vs. Jaune next. Everyone thought Jaune was weak, hell; they thought Ruby was weak too, until they saw her weapon.

Jaune and Ruby were standing in the pit of the arena. Jaune was shaking in fear, Ruby just stood there waiting for the round to begin. Jaune was able to stop shaking to ready his weapon. Ruby took out Crescent Rose in its full form. Jaune started shaking again. The round started. Jaune charged at Ruby who just planted the blade of the scythe in the ground. Jaune swung at Ruby who just flipped around, pulling out her scythe from the ground.

Jaune turned towards where Ruby landed. Ruby jumped back away from him and planted the blade of the scythe back into the ground. Ruby then began firing at Jaune who raised his shield in defence. When Ruby stopped firing, Jaune lowered his shield to see if he can get a hit. Ruby wasn't there anymore. Jaune looked around but before he could look behind him, Ruby swung her scythe nailing Jaune in the back.

Jaune was sent flying into the wall, he was a bit dazed but he was able to go back to his senses. He lunged at Ruby again, only this time, Ruby started to use her semblance as she fought. Jaune only cut a single rose petal that was floating in the spot Ruby was standing. Jaune started to worry at this point. Ruby shot Jaune in the back then swung her scythe into his stomach launching him into the other wall.

Jaune fell to his knees. Ruby raised the blade of the scythe and pointed it at Jaune's neck. It was clear from before the fight started that Jaune was no match for Ruby. Prof. Goodwitch ended the match giving the win to Ruby. Jaune was just glad the fight was over. Class ended after that, and the rest of the days classes were cancelled so the students could relax.

Michelle along with Team RWBY and Team JNPR, walked to their usual table to get lunch.

"Hey Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"No… I'm not okay… yet I'm just thankful that I don't have to fight Ruby again… she is to strong using that scythe of her's. I wish I could have done better in the fight though…" Jaune replied.

"Will you could have started out better than just attacking blindly." Michelle pointed out.

"That's true… the only ones that can pull off attacking blindly is Michelle, Ruby, Yang, and Blake." Pyrrha added.

"That's because I fight on pure instinct." Michelle stated.

"Well, I guess I need to rely on my instincts then." Jaune said.

"You shouldn't rely on them. You use them as well as your reflexes. Using both at the same time is a good way of fighting, in fact that's just how most people fight." Yang stated. Cardin Winchester entered the café and saw Michelle along with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. He walked towards them.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Nora said enthusiastically.

"What's your idea Nora?" Ren asked. Ruby had gotten up to get food for everyone on her team along with Pyrrha. Michelle had asked Ruby to food for her as well. The red cloaked girl just smiled and nodded at her. Ruby and Pyrrha left to get food.

"Well, I was thinking, since we have the rest of today's class cancelled, why don't we do something together?" Nora said.

"That's a good idea actually… we could try to get to know each other as well, as a way to understand one another." Jaune said surprised at the fact that Nora was the one who came up with the idea of hanging out together that didn't involve breaking Cardin's legs.

"So what should we do then?" Blake asked.

"Well, if it were up to me, I would want to go to a restaurant to talk to each other, a formal one anyway." Weiss suggested. No one liked the idea, which annoyed her cause no one agreed with her.

"What about going to Town and just walking around?" Jaune suggested. More people that it was a good idea.

"Why not go to a gym and spar in hand to hand combat? Or even a bar!" Yang suggested. No one liked the idea of fighting hand to hand, though the bar one seemed like a better idea.

"I know this spot in the Emerald forest that has the best view of the sun rise and sun set, as well as a view of the town." Michelle suggested. A lot of people thought it might seem a little too romantic, but then thought of a good excuse of going camping in the forest for two days. It was a Friday after all so they could get away with it. So they all thought it was the perfect idea, though more suggestions would keep an open mind about.

"How about I talk to Michelle before you losers do anything," Cardin said.

"Hey Cardin, you feeling better, I guess I should say sorry for breaking your bones yesterday." Michelle said trying to sound apologetic.

"Actually Michelle, I would like to say I'm sorry to you. I guess I need to work on being… nice… to the Faunus… especially since I can't defeat you in a fight… though don't get me wrong, I still don't like the Faunus, I just have some respect for you… I still think you're a bitch though." Cardin said sounding apologetic at the start then crude at the end.

"Well, I accept your apology then. Is there something else you wanted?" Michelle replied.

"Yeah there is… can you pay for my weapon to be fixed? After all, you were the one that broke it in the first place." Cardin asked and stated.

"I guess that's only fair." Michelle replied. She took out the amount of lien it would take to repair Cardin's mace and gave it to him. Cardin then left after that.

"Well it's good to see there has been a little change in Cardin's personality." Ren pointed out calmly.

"True, also how did you break his weapon Michelle?" Nora asked.

"I cut it have using my twin scythes." Michelle said calmly like it was no big deal.

"Anyways, back to what we were talking about." Weiss reminded everyone.

"Right… um… how about talking a walk through Forever Fall forest," Nora suggested. Ruby and Pyrrha came back with everyone's food and handed it to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruby asked.

"We are coming up with ideas on what to do to hang out together." Ren replied.

"Well that's a good idea! Whose idea was it that we all hang out together?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, it was actually Nora who came up with the idea in the first place." Jaune replied. Ruby and Pyrrha were surprised that Nora came up with the idea and had no hint of doing anything violent.

"Well what ideas have you guys come up with so far?" Ruby asked.

"Well, Jaune suggested we walk around town, Weiss suggested we go to a formal restaurant, Yang suggested we fight in hand to hand combat or go to a bar, Michelle suggested we go camping in the Emerald Forest, and Nora suggested we walk around Forever Fall forest." Blake replied.

"Oh, okay… um… how about we have a party?" Ruby suggested. Though only Yang thought that would be a good idea.

"Why not go hunting?" Pyrrha suggested. Though Michelle isn't able to go hunting for a while until next month because she had already gone hunting recently, also everyone agreed that it would still be considered school work.

"Why not head somewhere quiet? Like the forest just to talk." Blake suggested. Michelle thought Blake was trying to get everyone to consider her idea for camping. Blake was actually trying to think of a way to talk to Michelle alone like a date. Michelle did figure it out after a couple seconds though, so no worries.

"Well I don't actually have any ideas to actually contribute sadly. I think we should have a vote though. To decide which idea we actually go with." Ren suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, who thinks we should go with Weiss' idea in going to a formal Restaurant?" Ren asked. Weiss was the only one to raise her hand. She wasn't happy being the only one to come up with a sophisticated way of hanging out with everyone.

"That's one point for Weiss' idea. Who thinks we should go with Jaune's idea?" Ren asked. No one raised their hands this time.

"No points for Jaune's idea. Who thinks we should go with Yang's first idea?" Ren asked. Once again no one raised their hands.

"What about Yang's second idea?" Ren asked. Like before, no one raised their hand.

"Right, who thinks we should go with Michelle's idea?" Ren asked. Everyone but Weiss raised their hands. Weiss thought the idea of camping was stupid, but the amount of people who raised their hands made it more annoying.

"I think we have a clear winner, but do you guys think we should go over the rest of the ideas to make sure?" Ren asked. No one said anything. This made it clear that they were going to go camping.

"Alright, since this was Michelle's idea, she'll be the one guiding us to a good location." Ren stated. Michelle didn't mind, she already knew the best spot to set up camp in the Emerald Forest.

"Well, we should ask Prof. Ozpin to make sure we have permission." Ruby said.

"I already sent him a message while we were silent from not wanting to go over the list of ideas." Michelle replied.

"Wow, aren't you prepared?" Blake said with a sly smile. Michelle just blushed, at the remark. She then noticed that her scroll was going off telling her she has a message.

"He just replied back… he said he doesn't mind we go camping on the Emerald Forest for two days since it wouldn't interfere with our class, though he also said we should invite one other person with us. After I tell him who that person is, he'll give some conditions for allowing us to go camping." Michelle said.

"Oh, how about Velvet, she's our friend after all." Nora suggested.

"Well you should go ask her to make sure she is ok with coming with us to go camping." Blake suggested, or demanded. It was hard to tell really.

"On it, I'll go ask her right now." Nora replied. She got up quickly and ran to go ask Velvet. Everyone went silent waiting for her return. When Nora came back Velvet was with her.

"I would love to join you guys on your camping trip!" Velvet said enthusiastically.

"Alright I'll let Ozpin know." Michelle said. It only took a couple seconds for Ozpin to reply back.

"He said he'll let us go on the condition that we don't suffer Major injuries from Grimm and that we pack medical supplies with us to be on the safe side." Michelle said happily. They all nodded in agreement. Once everything was planned they all went to their dorm rooms to get their stuff together.

Michelle was the only one of them that could technically get a tent. For some reason, she knew a guy that sells them, though no one wanted to question the source of the person that supplied Michelle with the number of tents needed. She might have destroyed it for the person leaving two people out in the cold.

Michelle brought the tents to Ruby's team dorm and Jaune's team dorm. Velvet was waiting for them outside their dorm rooms waiting for them. Michelle knocked on Team RWBY's dorm room door. Ruby opened the door.

"Sorry we're just waiting for Weiss to finish packing, we'll leave our stuff outside the door though." Ruby moved the stuff she packed, out of the room along with Blake's and Yang's packed bags. Blake, however, walked out of the room to make sure she didn't have anyone going through her stuff. Michelle knocked on Team JNPR's dorm room door after Ruby closed the door.

Jaune opened the door and brought out the stuff he had packed. Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha followed his lead.

"Okay we're all packed and ready to go! I'm guessing we're gonna wait for Weiss though…" Nora said a little upset that she has to wait for someone before they head out. After a couple minutes had passed, Ruby, Yang and Weiss carrying her stuff finally came out of the room.

Everyone gathered their stuff and started to head out. They walked for a while before they were in front of the Emerald Forest.

"Okay, everyone stay close to me, and watch your step. We still don't know if we will encounter any Grimm during our camping trip, so I hope you have your weapon with you." Michelle announced to everyone. They continued to walk through the forest following Michelle.

They finally made it to a clearing in the forest. Near the clearing was the perfect view of the horizon, and the town. The sun was still in the sky. It was about 2:00pm – 3:00pm so it wasn't going down anytime soon. Michelle gathered everyone to get them focused on the next part.

"Alright, before I hand out the tents, I need to know who is going to be in a tent with whom." Michelle said trying to figure everything out.

"I guess me and Yang…"

"Yang and I," Weiss corrected.

"Yang and I… will be sharing a tent." Ruby finished. Michelle handed Ruby a tent to set up. Michelle told her to stay there and not set up the tent yet, she wanted to make a fire pit before the tents were set up, to avoid the tents burning, and to make sure there was enough room for all the tents in the clearing.

"Ren and I should share a tent then to separate us guys from you girls." Jaune stated trying to make it sound like there isn't anything wrong with what he said. Michelle didn't like the way he said it however. She slammed Jaune in the gut with the tent handing it to them.

"Pyrrha and I will share a tent, right Pyrrha?" Weiss sounded almost smug and demanding.

"I don't see why not, Weiss," Pyrrha said ignoring the fact that Weiss was demanding to share a tent with her. Michelle handed a tent to Pyrrha, much to Weiss' displeasure of not receiving the tent first.

"I will share a tent with you, Michelle." Blake said. Michelle started to blush a little when Blake said that. Michelle handed a tent to Blake.

"I guess that just leaves me with Velvet then!" Nora said as if she didn't care who she was sharing a tent with. Michelle got up and started to get supplies for the fire pit. In the centre of the clearing, she placed medium sized rocks in a circle; the rocks were the size of her foot. She then started to place large sticks in the shape of a cone, she also place a lot of paper, leafs, and smaller sticks under the cone of large sticks. It looked like a bonfire almost more than a fire pit.

Michelle told everyone to set up their tents along with the person their sharing it with, and to make sure it wasn't close to the fire pit or bonfire in the centre, and to make sure the opening of the tent was facing the fire pit or bonfire. Nora asked why not too close to the fire then asked how far away it had to be. Michelle replied saying if it was too close to the fire the tent might catch on fire, as for the distance away from it she said at least two meters or so away.

Everyone began to set up their tents pretty much the same distance away from the fire pit from their own angle. Weiss was having the hardest time trying to set up her tent. Pyrrha was already setting up most of it. She let Weiss help just so she wouldn't hear her complain about not being allowed to help. Jaune was also having a hard time setting up his tent, and then asked Ren if he could do it for him. Ren set up the tent quickly, and then got his and Jaune's stuff inside the tent, not including the food.

Yang and Ruby set up their tent without any difficulties; they also hung the food they brought from a tree so nothing would take it while they slept, well to prevent anyone from stealing Ruby's cookies any way. Nora set up her tent and Velvet hung their food from a tree as well. Nora got her stuff in the tent while Velvet did the same with her's.

Pyrrha finally got her tent up after Weiss had finally given up on even trying to put the spokes in the ground (**I don't remember what those things are actually called, all I know is that they are used to support the tent, keeping it up and lifted off the ground while the bottom part stays on the ground**). Michelle and Blake set they tent up, hung the food they brought and even put their stuff in the tent before the others even noticed. The time was about 4:00pm now.

"Alright I guess we should get dinner ready for tonight. If no one brought something we could all eat together then I'll just go fishing and we'll eat fish for dinner." Michelle offered as a backup plan. Blake's eyes went wide as soon as she heard Michelle mention having fish for dinner. Everyone looked at each other to see if someone actually brought something for dinner that everyone could have. It seemed like no one did, much to Blake's happiness. Michelle sighed and started to collect a portable fishing rod along with a kit with a bunch of supplies she needed to gut and descale a fish, with a cutting board it put the fish on. Michelle started to leave so she can get tonight's dinner when someone grabbed her shirt and pulled her back.

"Um… Michelle… can I go with you to catch the fish?" Blake asked shyly. Michelle also noticed that Blake was blushing a bit.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Michelle said with a soft smile. Michelle started to make another request for people.

"Yang, could you get some logs and set the close to the fire pit so everyone would be able to sit close to the fire tonight?"

"Sure, no problem," Yang replied.

"Ruby, could you get some medium sized sticks? We need them to cook the fish for tonight."

"Got it, I'll get at least twenty!"

"Ren, could you and Nora get more fire wood?"

"I'll make sure the task is completed."

"Velvet, can you and Weiss guard the camp site?"

"Yup, I make sure nothing gets to close without making an alert!" "If I must, I mean who else could do it?"

"Pyrrha, could you and Jaune sharpen the sticks Ruby brings to the camp site, they need to be sharp enough so the fish can be properly cooked, also make sure you can carve the bark of so it won't get on the fish while they cook."

"I'll make sure they're sharp enough to spear them." "I'll get the bark off so it doesn't cause any problems."

With that, everyone started to full fill their respective roles. Michelle brought Blake to a nearby lake. It had a waterfall and a deep river connected to it. Michelle started to get set up to start catching fish. Blake simply watched as her girlfriend was setting up. Michelle took have the armoured vest she was wearing. It revealed a lot more scars then the last time Blake saw her back.

"Why are there a lot more scars on your back then before?" Blake asked.

"I hid those ones because those ones are pain to have showing. I guess I have become more relaxed around you then anyone else that I don't feel the need to hide it." Michelle replied realising why the scars are showing.

"That's kind of you to say to your girlfriend." Blake said with a sly smile. Michelle just smiled back a little nervous of what Blake was implying. Michelle took out the portable fishing rod. She put some bait on it and launched it into the water, and waited. Blake was looking at Michelle intently. _I never knew she could fish… then again, I barely know anything about her… I know you have to stay quiet while you're fishing, but I just want to know more about the one I love the most_ Blake thought.

"Um… Michelle, can I talk to you?" Blake asked. Michelle turned to look at Blake. Didn't know what Blake wanted to talk about, she was hoping that Blake wasn't going to break up with her even though it's only been one day since they became girlfriend and girlfriend.

"Uh… sure go right ahead. The fish won't care how loud we are, the hook I'm using prevents them from hearing anything from us, so long as we don't go in the water while the hook is casted in it." Michelle replied.

"Okay… um… can you tell me about yourself?" Blake asked.

"What do you want to know?" Michelle asked. She wanted Blake to be more specific with that kind of question. Michelle placed her armoured vest on a nearby tree. She sat down against a tree close to her fishing rod.

"Well… do you know where you were born?" Blake asked keeping in mind the kind of questions that would at the very least get her answers that would hurt Michelle to talk about. The kind of expression she had said she wanted to ask something else, maybe something her parents.

"Well, I am not entirely sure where I was born, maybe in the Snowy Forest. It was near Ruby's and Yang's village. In case you were wondering, No I don't anything about my parents anymore other than the fact that they were legendary mercenaries as well as great huntsmen and huntresses. They taught me to fight with a blind fold on, and then dumped me in the forest to fight on my own. I was to learn how to survive on my own, make my own weapon, and kill people and Grimm." Michelle said calmly trying not to get upset.

"That must have been tough to live in the forest by yourself…" Blake said feeling sorry for Michelle.

"Not really, I knew how to fight; the rest of it just came naturally as time went by, though I had to stay in the forest for two years alone after one month learning to fight with a blind fold on. I never returned home after that. I was 6 at the time; I had met Ruby and Yang during the time I stayed away from my parents…" Michelle said explaining what had happened.

"So then 2 years later Ruby's and Yang's village was attacked, and you found Ruby by herself and for years you protected Ruby taught her how to fight using a scythe, taught her how to make weapon designs and build weapons, and you helped her try to find Yang?" Blake just summed up what Michelle told her before.

"That's right, though during my time with Ruby, I felt jealous of how she was carefree and didn't care of the danger that would come after us in the night. She had a fun childhood, I wasn't allowed to." Michelle stated.

"That's horrible…" Blake started to feel like she shouldn't have even asked to know more about her if it was this bad.

"Don't worry about it; it gave me a lot of experience on how to fight certain things. I even learned how to work as a team with someone." Michelle said to try to get Blake to feel better. Blake started to feel a little bit better. Michelle's fishing rod started to get pressure on it. Michelle grabbed it and pulled back on it, pulling a fish out of the water. Blake smiled as she saw the fish fly through the air.

Michelle grabbed a knife out of the box and killed the fish putting it in a small basket. Michelle didn't actually use the knife to kill the fish; she used it to get the hook out of fish's mouth. Michelle needed to catch more fish though, and this method was going to take too long. She started to use her semblance to grab the fish in the lake and pull them out of the water. Blake was amazed that Michelle could have that much precision using her semblance at that kind of skill.

Michelle gathered all her stuff and put away everything. She grabbed her vest and realised she wouldn't be able to carry it. Blake grabbed it and started to run, she looked back at Michelle as if she wanted her to chase her back to the campsite. Michelle obliged without a second thought. Blake made it back to camp and saw everyone sitting in front of the still not lit fire pit, though they had firewood and the sticks needed to cook the fish, sharpened and with the bark removed.

Michelle finally caught up to Blake at the camp site.

"Yang, can you light the fire?"

"Sure, no problem, though everyone should step back just in case." Yang replied. Everyone backed away just in case Yang exploded and they would get caught in the explosion of fire. Yang only set the fire pit ablaze at the very least. Michelle started to gut and descale the fish she caught. Blake was watching intently.

"Blake can you hand me the sticks Ruby collected, I need them to spear the fish so everyone can cook it."

"Here you go, give you give me mine first?" Blake with a little too much enthusiasm, Michelle just smiled and shook her head. She handed Blake the fish she was going to cook. Blake was at the fire in no time. Michelle handed the fish out to everyone so they could cook their own.

Jaune burnt his and was forced to eat what he had brought with him. It was getting close to sunset, and Michelle wanted everyone to see it from the cliff. Everyone finished eating and followed Michelle to the cliff. The sun was just starting to sink into the horizon. As they looked up into the sky, they saw the most amazing sight.

The moon was just above the sun as it was becoming dark; there were shooting stars, comets, and even the solar flares that would normally be invisible, flashing like fireworks. Everyone was enjoying the sight before them as the sun went down. Hours past and everyone started feeling tired.

Michelle and Blake decided to stay there a little bit longer. The others went back to camp to sleep for the night. Blake wanted to have a little fun with Michelle while they were there. Michelle was focused on the sight in the sky; she didn't notice Blake removing her bow. Blake took the ribbon at wrapped it around a little bell, and then tied it around Michelle's tail. Michelle still didn't notice what Blake was doing.

Blake had a bucket of water for some reason, and dumped the water on Michelle. Michelle jumped, with a confused look on her face, she heard something jingle. She looked at Blake and saw her with sly little smile on her face. Michelle finally realised why she was all wet.

"Oh you're gonna get it now, kitty cat." Michelle said playfully. Michelle still heard the jingling sound from behind her but she ignored it.

"Well, you're gonna have to catch me first there, wolfy." Blake just smiled since her plan was starting work. Michelle took it as a challenge; she jumped up and started pouncing at Blake you just got out of the way each time. The jingling sound started to get on Michelle's nerves since she kept hearing it as she pounced around. She moved her tail and heard it. She figured out where the jingling sound was coming from which Blake just started laughing, Michelle just started laughing to.

Michelle was dried off from all the attempts in trying to pounce on Blake for dousing her in water. Michelle looked at her tail and found the bell; she noticed it was tied with Blake's bow.

"You used your bow to tie the bell to my tail? You didn't need to," before Michelle could finish her sentence, Blake kissed her on the lips.

"I know, it's just that I thought since we are the only ones here I should be able to let them get some air, the added part was to tie the bell to your tail. I thought it would be funny, to see you move your tail around hearing the bell without realising it was there." Blake said with a smile. Michelle just smiled and shook her head. She handed the bow back to Blake.

"You're lucky I love you so much, otherwise, I would have wanted to hunt you down." Michelle said sounding like she was threatening Blake at the same time telling her that she would let it go for her.

"Well aren't you the sweet talker. I would have never have guest, that Michelle, the deadliest Faunus in Beacon, next to Ruby, would be this much of a sweet talker." Blake jokingly said.

"There are many things about me that no one knows about, especially Ruby. Time will tell when those secrets will come to light. So far, none of it has been mentioned or even revealed." Michelle said making sure that it caught Blake's interest. Blake looked at her like she said something that Blake needed to know. Michelle thought that it worked.

"Well, I think it's about time we head back to camp, we don't want to stay out to long, now do we?" Michelle insisted; she was tired and she wanted to get some sleep before something else happened.

"Fine, let's head back to camp." Blake sounded almost upset that Michelle wanted to head back to camp instead of stay out longer with her. She also didn't want to admit she was tired. Michelle grabbed Blake by the hand and led her back to camp. The both of them thought it would be better if they got changed one at a time, seeing as they didn't want to be that far in their relationship. Michelle also wasn't comfortable with having Blake see the amount of scars she actually had. She has a lot, some on her legs but mostly on her back. Blake changed first in the tent while Michelle waited outside. After Blake was finished she waited for Michelle to finish outside the tent.

Blake went inside the tent, Michelle was finished getting changed and was already lying down asleep, her tail was curled into her chest, ears down pressing against her head, and her face looked adorably peaceful. Blake just smiled to her at this sight; she moved her sleeping bag closer to Michelle, and snuggled up next to her. _This is the best thing I've felt since… uh… since… I can't even remember the last time I felt this happy to be with someone_ Blake thought before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**End**

**Time: 12:23pm EST**

**Day: Thursday, 24 July 2014**

**Dark Dragon Queen of Death**

**Also just too explain something about why I have it like this for Ruby and Michelle.**

**After Michelle and Ruby learned how to transform into Grimm, Michelle stopped protecting her.**

**Ruby tries to save people from Michelle. Michelle saves people from Ruby.**

**If either of them get angry enough at someone, it could end with the person that got the angry getting hospitalized, paralyzed, in a coma, or even killed.**

**Ruby has more control then Michelle however.**


	9. update not chapter

**I'm sorry that this isn't an actual update to the chapter but I am going to be rewriting the next chapter, once I do I'll replace this one. Sorry guys, but things are getting close to exam time for since the I was going to do it changed to this week. I still need to get my last assignment finished to, my headset is fucked up, and my mind for some of these stories is trying to focus on school which doesn't fully start up again until September. **

**I would also like a volunteer to help beta this for me to make it better and take that load off of me. The story is right now on a stand still through some months coming up because of this. I am also getting writers block. I'm not ending this early, I refuse to let this die, but right now... I'm too busy to put all my focus on this right now.**

**I'm sorry about this guys,**

**Dark Dragon Queen of Death**


End file.
